


Beyond the Stars

by svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Fluff, M/M, Roadtrip, Slice of Life, romcom
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: one for the road! one last roadtrip bago gumraduate ng college, may oras pa ba sila mainlove amidst all their worries of growing up?friends pa lang muna sila, ikaw bahala kung ano sila by the end ;)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI241  
>  **OPM:** Fall - Ben&Ben  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Sana katumbas ng enjoyment ko sa pagsulat nito ang maramdamang magkahalong saya at kilig ng mga magbabasa. Pwede sa lahat ang kwentong ito, pero pinaka makaka-relate siguro ang mga taong sasabak sa bagong kabanata ng buhay nila, lalo na ang mga graduating o kaka-graduate pa lang na estudyante. At sorry kung may mga mali po ako tungkol sa kahit anong may kinalaman sa mga lugar, pagkain, atbp.!

Jeonghan’s POV

_Metro Manila, 8:48pm_

Nagising ako sa tunog at pag-vibrate ng phone kong nasa kamay ko. Napakunot ako ng noo habang sinusubukan ng mga mata kong mag-adjust sa ilaw at basahin yung text.

**Seungcheol:** Hannie!

Inunlock ko agad ang phone ko para magreply ng _‘Ow?’_ tapos nagtungo na sa baba. 

Naabutan ko sa table ang kapatid kong si Hyeri na nakatutok sa laptop niya’t mukhang nagkakape pa. 

“Ba’t gising ka pa? ” tanong ko tapos nilagpasan siya’t tumungo sa fridge.

“Tapusin ko lang ‘tong binabasa ko.” sagot niya. “Maaga pa naman ah?”

“Anong oras na ba kasi?” tanong ko, completely clueless kung anong oras na kasi di ko nakita kanina nung binuksan ko yung phone ko.

“Mag-9pm, Kuya. Ayaw mo nga gumising kanina nung tinatawag ka na para mag-hapunan.” sagot niya. 

“Ayos lang.” sabi ko. “Sarap ng tulog ko.”

“Pansin nga namin.” komento ni Hyeri bago bumalik sa pagbabasa.

Umupo ako sa tabi ni Hyeri at binuksan yung kinuha ko sa fridge na strawberry milk. 

**Seungcheol:** Nagising ba kita hahahaha

**Jeonghan:** Pano mo nalaman?

**Seungcheol:** Lagi ka namang tulog

**Jeonghan:** Grabe ka naman sa lagi!

**Seungcheol:** HAHAHA di naman mali ah.

**Seungcheol:** Pero.. busy ka ba?

**Jeonghan:** Hindi naman. Alam mo naman usual Friday night routine ko.

**Seungcheol:** Partying?

**Jeonghan:** Talaga ba Cheol

**Seungcheol:** HAHAHA 

**Seungcheol:** Han, labas tayo

**Jeonghan:** Ngayon na?

**Seungcheol:** Oo

**Jeonghan:** Anak ng tokwa

**Jeonghan:** San punta?

**Seungcheol:** Sainyo

**Jeonghan:** Ha? Dito?

**Seungcheol:** Hindi! Labas nga eh.

**Jeonghan:** Edi saan?

**Seungcheol:** sa Tagaytay

**Jeonghan:** HA

**Jeonghan:** Putcha, anong trip mo?

**Seungcheol:** Unwind lang hahahaha

**Jeonghan:** May problema ba?

**Seungcheol:** Wala naman

**Seungcheol:** Tara na kasi

“Oh, bakit ganyan mukha mo?” tanong ng kapatid ko habang nakakunot pa ang noo.

“Si Cheol, nag-aaya ng road trip.” sagot ko habang nakatingin pa rin sa phone at di alam kung anong isasagot.

Natawa tuloy si Hyeri. “Spontaneous? Eh ayaw na ayaw mo niyan.”

Napabuntong hininga nalang ako habang nag-iisip pa rin ng itatype. Tama naman si Hyeri, ayaw ko talaga ng mga spontaneous na bagay. Gusto ko planado lahat kasi di ako mapakali pag walang plano.

Pero, si Seungcheol kasi ‘to.

**Seungcheol:** Hannie?

**Seungcheol:** Ayos lang if ayaw mo hehe mag-aya nalang ako sa gc

**Jeonghan:** Uy, hindi, kinausap lang kasi ako ni Hyeri kaya di ako nakareply.

**Jeonghan:** Tara.

**Seungcheol:** Talaga?

**Jeonghan:** Yup

**Seungcheol:** Sunduin kita in 15 mins?

**Jeonghan:** Sige

“Akyat na ko.” paalam ko sa kapatid ko tapos tumayo.

“Pumayag ka ‘no?” pahabol na tanong niya bago ako nakalayo.

“Hindi!” pagdeny ko pa.

“Ulol! Rupok!” sigaw niyang may kasunod pang malakas na tawa.

Napabuntong hininga nalang din ako sa sarili ko habang nagpapalit ng damit. Nag-simpleng jogging pants, shirt, at sweater lang ako. Kumuha nalang din ako ng isa pang makapal na jacket just in case hindi kayanin ng kapal ng sweater ko yung lamig. Wallet at earphones sa magkabilang bulsa, tapos nasa kamay ko lang yung phone at powerbank ko. 

Tumungo na ko sa sala para mag-intay kay Cheol, at saktong lumabas mula sa dining area yung kapatid ko kaya natawa agad siya nung nakita niyang nakabihis ako.

“Ako na bahala magsabi kay Mama, basta kailangan pagkabalik mo kayo na ah?” pagbibiro niya pa.

“Pinagsasabi mo diyan!” nagmamaang-maangang sabi ko pa. Di nagtagal, nakarinig na ko ng tunog ng kotse. 

Tumungo na ko papunta sa pinto habang nakasunod si Hyeri.

“Ba’t ka nakasunod?” tanong ko.

“Edi ilalock ko yung pinto para sa’yo.” pabalang pa na sagot niya. “Tapos maghahi na rin ako kay Kuya Cheol.”

Napailing nalang ako sa kanya tapos lumabas na. Nakita kong binaba ni Cheol yung bintana ng kotse niya para kumaway-- pero sa kapatid ko, hindi sa’kin.

_Kayo nalang kaya._

“Hi, Hannie.” pagbati niya nung nakasakay na ako. “Thank you sa pagsama. Alam kong ayaw mo ng mga biglaan kaya nagbibiro lang talaga ako nung una pero masaya akong pumayag ka.”

“Kawawa ka naman kasi eh.” palusot ko pa habang nagseseatbelt. “So saan tayo?”

“Sabi ko nga, di ba? Sa inyo.” sagot niya.

“Seryoso ka talaga? Tagaytay? Bakit?” tanong ko.

“Wala lang, taga-north na ko eh. South naman. Saka hindi mo pa ko napapasyal sa inyo!” excited na sabi niya. “Alis na tayo?”

“Go na.” sabi ko, tapos pinaandar niya na yung kotse. 

“Music?” tanong niya. Siguro nagtanong muna siya kasi alam niyang mas gusto kong tahimik minsan, pero this time, I don’t actually mind.

“Sige lang.” 

In-on niya yung radyo niya tapos nag-pindot pindot para maghanap ng radio station na nagpapatugtog ng trip niyang kanta.

“Nagpaalam ka kay Tita?” panimula niya ng usapan.

“Ay oo nga, magpapaalam pa pala ‘ko.” sabi ko tapos binuksan yung phone ko para magtext kay mama na umalis kami ni Cheol at umaga na ko makakauwi.

Natawa tuloy siya ng konti. “Wala ka pa atang balak magpaalam kay Tita.”

“Okay lang ‘yon. Malakas ka naman don.” _at syempre sa’kin din._

“Pogi ko kasi.” sabi niya. 

“Kapal mo.” komento ko. “Natuloy ba sila Mingyu sa Baguio?”

“Oo. Kakauwi lang yata kaninang umaga.” sagot ni Cheol. “Medyo nainggit din ako sa kanila kaya kita inaya.”

Jusmiyo, eh magjowa naman kasi yung dalawang yun.

“Maghanap ka na kasi ng jowang kakaladkarin mo sa mga lakad mo.” pagbibiro ko. 

“Di naman kelangan. Nandiyan ka naman.” sabi niya tapos tumingin saglit sa’kin, nagtama pa ang mga mata namin saglit at saktong nakangiti siya.

_Nandiyan, bilang best friend, syempre. Ano pa nga ba._

_Tanga rin ako eh._

“Nambola pa talaga. Eto na nga oh, sinasamahan ka na.” sagot ko. “Edi masaya na si Gyu? Nakabili na siya ng mahal niyang ube jam?”

Natawa siya. “Oo.”

“Meron daw para sa’tin?” pabirong tanong ko.

“Syempre naman. Excited nga si Gyu iflex sa’tin yung dami ng mga nabili niya. Kinumpleto ba naman, ube jam, strawberry jam…” kwento niya. “Ikaw, san ka excited?”

_Syempre, sayo._

“Sa Bulalo.” sagot ko.

Nakita ko namang napangiti siya. “Pag Tagaytay talaga, ‘no?” 

“O’naman. The best ‘yon.” sabi ko. “Kada uwi namin sa Tagaytay, di talaga nawawala yung bulalo. May pinupuntahan kaming place lagi.”

“Lagi mo ngang nakukwento, pati kamo yung Crispy Pata saka Kare-Kare nila.” sabi niya. “Can’t wait.”

_Playing: Maybe the night by Ben & Ben_

_I wanna lay down by the fire with you_

_Where souls are glowing, ever warmer too_

Natawa ako ng konti nang marealize ko yung kantang tumutugtog sa radyo. Well, first of all, parang ang aga pa kasi masyado para sa ganitong mga cheesy na kanta. At pangalawa... 

“Theme song nila Soonyoung/Jihoon.” natatawa’t sabay pa naming sabi. 

“Grabe, yung pagka-memorable ng kantang ‘to, umabot hanggang sa’tin.” pag-reminisce niya.

“Pa’no ba naman eh, hindi pa mapapaamin si Soonyoung nung prom kung hindi ko pa pinamukha sa kanya na baka huling chance niya na yun.” pag-reminisce ko rin.

“At hindi pa kamo sila magkikita sa may dance floor kung hindi ko din kinausap si Jihoon noon.” dagdag niya pa. “Isang buwan na rin pala sila, ‘no?” 

“Hmm.” I hummed in response. “Magtatagal yung dalawang yun.”

“Pano mo naman nasabi?” tanong niya habang nakafocus pa rin sa kalsada.

_Moon has never glowed this color_

_Hearts have never been this close_

Napalunok ako at tumingin sa labas ng bintana para iwasang tignan siya bago ako sumagot. “Siguro kasi sa nakikita ko, malaking part ng relasyon nila ngayon na sobrang pamilyar sila sa isa’t isa bilang magkaibigan bago pa naging sila.”

“At naging sila bago pa tayo gumraduate.” dagdag ni Cheol. “Magkahiwalay kasi sila ng papasukang university. Nag-aalala nga ng konti si Jihoon eh, pero kakayanin naman daw siguro. Yung dalawa na yun pa ba?”

“Si Mingyu saka Wonwoo naman, parehas ng university, pero magkaiba ng course, di ba?” tanong ko.

Tumango siya. “Pero ang problema naman ng dalawang yun, pano daw kung madali silang mag-sawa sa isa’t isa kasi lagi sila nagkikita, ganun.”

“Kanya-kanya lang talaga ng mga concern ‘no?” tanong niya.

“Oo. Siguro normal lang talaga ‘to sa’ting lahat, lalo’t gagraduate na tayo next week.” sagot ko. “Hindi rin ba weird ang pakiramdam mo pag naalala mo na matatapos na talaga ang High School life natin next week?”

Nagkibit-balikat siya’t uminom mula sa iced coffee niya.

“Parang ang hirap i-absorb, ‘no? Ang naiisip ko, parang kahapon lang, kabado pa ko kasi induction of officers pa lang at unang beses ‘yon na haharap ako sa school bilang President ng Science club. In your case, parang kahapon lang yung araw na kinausap ka ng Coach niyo bago magtapos yung Grade 11 days natin na inabisuhan ka niyang ikaw ang most likely na magiging Captain ng varsity team pag-tungtong mo ng Grade 12.” pagpapaliwanag ko. “Di ba, Cheol? Ang weird sa pakiramdam.”

Napangiti siya ng maliit. “Kaya nga kita inaya mag-roadtrip eh.”

“Bakit nga ba?”

“Ang gulo kasi ng isip ko netong mga nakaraang araw. Alam kong kanya-kanya talaga tayo ng concern sa ngayon at iba-iba tayo ng iniisip kahit isa lang yung pinanggagalingan, pero for some reason, hindi ko matanggal yung pagkakabuhol ng mga naiisip ko? Parang padami lang sila nang padami?” medyo naguguluhang paliwanag niya.

“Bakit hindi ka nagsasabi sa’kin? Maiintindihan ko naman.” 

“Kasi nga magulo. Kahit ako hindi ko maipaliwanag sa sarili ko.” sagot niya.

“Kahit na. Pinapakinggan naman kita kahit gano kakalat ang kwento mo, di ba?” rhetoric na tanong ko. “Dibale, madami naman tayong oras ngayon hanggang bukas para ilabas lahat ‘yan.”


	2. Chapter 2

_SLEX, 10:15pm_

“Alam ko ang balak natin eh sa tapa king mag-dinner eh.” sabi ko.

“Sorry na nga eh. Di ko alam na maaga pala nagsasara.” sabi niya, tapos inabot sa’kin yung isang paper bag. “Nandyan din Sundae mo.”

“Thanks sa libre. Ako naman sa breakfast, don’t worry.” sabi ko.

Nasa parking lot lang kami ng isa sa madaming stop-over area sa SLEX, may tig-isang paper bag ng take-out mula sa Mcdo na nakapatong sa kandungan namin. Almost 10pm na at ngayon pa lang kami parehas kakain kasi natagalan kami ng konti sa toll gate at wala na kaming naabutang restaurant na bukas-- tanging ang Mcdo at Starbucks na lang. 

“Okay naman ‘to ah?” sabi ni Cheol habang ngumunguya. “Spontaneous. Masaya naman.”

“Yung roadtrip ba ang sinasabi mo o yung pag-kain sa kotse ng fastfood?” tanong ko.

“Parehas.” sabi niya. “Pero etong pagkain natin ngayon, see, kahit hindi eto yung inexpect natin, okay naman ah. Siguro dahil sa kasama na rin.”

“Wala akong barya, wag kang bolero diyan.” pagbibiro ko.

“Ang saya kaya. Nakapag-roadtrip na rin ako kasama sila Mingyu pero most of the time puro kagaguhan lang naman ang usapan. You know how they are. Pag ikaw ang kasama ko saka lang talaga ako nakaka-salita nang walang sugarcoat o pag-aalala kung okay lang ba sabihin ‘yon.” sabi niya. “Bakit nga ba first roadtrip natin ‘to na tayong dalawa lang?”

_Kasi ayokong rumupok lalo sayo, leche._

“Kasi ayoko ng spontaneous? Saka hindi ako pala-labas ng bahay?” sarcastic na sagot ko.

“Ako naman kasama mo eh.” sabi niya. “Buti nga um-oo ka agad kanina.”

“Kundi?” 

“Kundi di ka naka-kain ng Mcdo ngayon.” biro niya kaya natawa kami parehas.

“Sige na nga, tutal nilibre mo ko.” sabi ko. “Ah, oo nga pala. Naaccept ka na ba dun sa university na gusto mo?”

“Ay, oo. Kaka-email lang kaninang hapon.” sagot niya. “Ikaw? Tinanggap mo na yung offer sayo?”

“Yung sa Australia ang first semester? Oo.” sagot ko.

“Aalis ka na talaga…” pansin ko ang lungkot sa mahinang boses niya’t biglang pag-iwas niya ng tingin.

Hinawakan ko ang braso niya. “Cheol, isang sem lang naman. Di ko naman kayo iiwan ah. Gusto ko lang maexperience.”

“Di ka natatakot?” tanong niya. “Yung kaibigan ng mama mo lang ang pinakamalapit na tao sayo doon, tapos never ka pa napunta doon.”

“Natatakot, syempre, pero kailangang subukan kasi gusto ko talaga maexperience eh.” sagot ko. 

“Bigyan mo naman ako ng kahit konting lakas ng loob mo oh.” sabi niya, pero may halong tonong pabiro. 

“Anong kinakatakot mo, Cheol? Isa ka sa mga pinaka-passionate at masipag na taong kilala ko. You’ll be fine kahit saan ka mapunta.” sabi ko. 

“Ewan ko. Pre-graduation blues nga siguro talaga? Feeling ko mas nagsisink-in sa’kin araw-araw na tapos na yung anim na taon natin sa High School. After neto, hindi na mga parehas na mukha yung makikita natin araw-araw. Eto na yung sinasabing stage na di natin maiiwasan.” kwento niya.

Napatingin ako saglit sa kanya bago ako nagsalita. Ganun din pala ang nararamdaman niya. “Tapos mapapaisip ka nalang how much things could be more difficult pagkalagpas ng High School. Gano karaming responsibilidad ibabagsak sayo bago ka pa makapasok sa college, anong mga parte ng buhay ang kailangan mo pakawalan dahil sa busy life... “

“Pre-graduation blues at growing pains. Classic.” he let out a bitter laugh. “Gusto ko nalang bumalik doon sa panahong Physics lang ang pinoproblema ko.”

“Makakamiss din pala yung ganung stress, ‘no? Kasi at least ‘yon, pag pinaghirapan natin, makukuha natin somehow. Pero etong mga nararamdaman natin ngayon, hindi napipigilan. Oras ang kalaban eh.” sabi ko pa.

“‘Yan ang iniisip ko netong mga araw na ‘to eh. Kahit ano pang sabi ng mga tao sa paligid mo na wag magmadali sa kahit anong bagay kasi hindi naman karera ang buhay, hindi ko mapigilang mapressure kahit di ko alam kung para saan. Hindi ko alam kung bakit may mabigat na feeling sa dibdib ko, hindi ko rin naman alam kung anong kailangan kong gawin para mawala ‘yon.” sabi niya. “Kaya naisip kong kailangan ko na talaga siguro lumayo kahit saglit.”

“At ako ang napili mong hilahin?” tanong ko.

“Oo naman. Wala akong ibang isasama. Ikaw agad nasa isip ko.” sagot niya. “Tapos ka na ba kumain? Drive na ko ulit?”

“Hindi pa ko tapos, pero kung tapos ka na, pwede ka naman na magdrive.” sagot ko, tapos tumango nalang siya bilang sagot bago paandarin ulit ang kotse.

“May laman pa ‘yang iced coffee mo?” tanong niya. 

“Meron pa. Gusto mo?” tanong ko tapos tumango siya. Nilapit ko naman sa kanya labi niya yung straw ng iced coffee para makainom siya. 

“Di ko talaga alam kung pano mo natatagalan lasa niyan.” komento niya.

“Sarap kaya!” 

“Ang pakla kaya. Hindi mo nilalagyan ng asukal?” tanong niya.

“Hindi. Okay naman lasa neto para sa’kin.” sabi ko. 

Natahimik kami saglit kaya nakatingin lang ako sa daan at sa mga kotseng nasa kalsada pa rin sa gantong oras. 

“Han.” pagtawag niya.

“Hmm?” sagot ko habang nakatingin pa rin sa labas.

“Diba nung una… Ayaw mo sa course na kukunin mo?” tanong niya, halatang nag-iingat sa topic. “I mean, hindi advertising yung dream course mo, di ba?”

“Oo.” sagot ko. “Psychology talaga ang gusto ko kahit dati pa.”

“Pano mo nga ulit natanggap na advertising ang kukunin mo? Kung okay ka lang na pag-usapan ‘to.” tanong niya.

Napangiti ako. “Oo naman, Cheol. Di naman uso ang magtago between sa’ting dalawa.” 

“So…?”

“Ayun, alam mo naman na may business kami, di ba? Gusto sana ni Mama na business-related ang kunin namin parehas ni Hyeri para mapalawak pa daw namin lalo yung business na tinayo pa ng lola namin. Since Junior High School, nasa Psychology na ang puso ko, kaya may konting sama pa ko ng loob noon na ayaw nila ako suportahan. Pero nung nagtagal, narealize ko rin na mukhang hindi para sa’kin ang Psychology. Or baka kinundisyon ko lang yung utak ko para tanggapin na advertising talaga ang kukunin ko?” kwento ko. “Bakit mo natanong bigla?”

“Alam mo namang Engineering ang kukunin ko dahil kay Papa at kay Kuya, di ba?” tanong niya.

“Oo. Iba’t ibang klase nga lang kayo ng Engineering.”

“Hindi kasi siya course na nadiscover ko at nagustuhan mag-isa, kaya siguro natatakot akong baka hindi eto yung para sa’kin. O parang nakakatakot na baka di ko pala kaya. Pero kung mag-iiba naman ako ng course, di ko naman alam kung anong ipapalit. Yun lang ang nasa isip ko eh.” kwento niya. “Natatakot akong madisappoint sila sa’kin kahit sinasabi nilang enjoyin ko lang.”

“Naiintindihan ko naman, Cheol.” sagot ko. “Pero alam mo, may naalala ako bigla.”

“Ano yun?”

“2 years ago, may nagsabi sa’kin neto. _‘Tingin ko kailangan mo lang lakasan ang loob mo, Han. Hindi mo kailangang mastress sa ganyang mga bagay kasi normal lang naman ang pagbagsak minsan eh.’_ Ang ironic kasi may mga times hanggang ngayon na hindi ko pa rin ‘yon naapply sa sarili ko, having high standards for myself, pero mas ironic na yung taong nagsabi sa’kin nun, mukhang nakalimutan na ata ‘yon.” kwento ko. “Natatandaan mo ba kung sinong nagsabi sa’kin non?”

Tumaas ang magkabilang dulo ng labi niya. “Natatandaan mo pa pala ‘yang advice ko sayo nung Grade 10.”

“Mas nakakagulat na natatandaan mo kung anong grade tayo non.” sabi ko.

“Grade 10, 4th quarter. Stressed ka na sa thesis at mga ganap sa student council, sabayan pa ng mga responsibilidad mo sa club. Bumagsak ka sa isang assessment.” pag-aalala niya. “Sa’kin ka unang tumakbo. Hindi ka mapakali at nagpapanic ka kasi goal mong mag-move up bilang Valedictorian. At natatandaan mo pa yung mga sinabi ko sayo noon.”

“Pero ikaw mismo ang pinanghihinaan ng loob ngayon, di ba? Kaya binabalik ko lang din.” sabi ko. “Cheol, we’ve known each other since simula pa lang ng High School- uso pa yung mga haircut na pang-jejemon at minsan may pa-chains pa ang porma ng tropa natin noon. Naabutan pa nga kitang babaero eh!” 

“Grabe ka sa babaero! Matinik lang sa mga chix!” depensa niya.

“Whatever. Ang point ko, alam mo yung lagi nating sinasabi sa isa’t isa?” rhetoric na tanong ko.

“Oo naman.”

“Sige nga, ano yun?” paghahamon ko.

_“Kung ayaw makinig ng utak mo sa’yo, magtiwala ka lang sa’kin pag sinabi kong kaya mo.”_

“Mismo.” sabi ko. “Dati, sinasabi ko ‘yan lagi sayo kapag kinakabahan ka sa mga game niyo lalo nung nag-Captain ka. Minsan din kapag kinakabahan ka sa mga reporting o exam na feeling mo hindi ka handa. Mas madalas mo nga lang ‘yan sabihin sakin lalo kapag may mga competition ako. Pero ngayong bago at mas mahirap na chapter na ng mga buhay natin ang haharapin natin, pwede pa rin naman nating dalhin yung mga salitang ‘yon eh. Nandito pa rin naman tayo para sa isa’t isa. Di ba?”

Nanatili siyang walang imik at nakatingin lang sa daan. Tumingin na lang din ako sa dinadaanan namin at hinayaan ang iilang ilaw galing sa iilang billboard at kotse na pumasok sa mata ko. Napabuntong hininga ako nang mahina bago magsalita.

“Tingin mo ba hindi ako natatakot?” panimula ko. “Ibang iba ang college sa high school pero sa ibang bansa na agad ang simula ko. Wala ang lahat ng nakasanayan ko-- mula sa lengwahe, pagkain, lugar, sila mama, ang tropa, pati ikaw. Wala ka doon, Cheol. We’ve always depended on each other ever since maging close tayo at marealize nating tayo lang ang nagkakaintindihan pag nilalabas natin yung mga nambubulabog at nakabuhol na mga naiisip natin. Natatakot akong wala sa tabi ko yung taong pinaka-nagbibigay ng lakas sa’kin, pero ikaw na rin naman mismo ang nagsabi sa’kin na kailangan kong lakasan ang loob ko at magiging worth it naman sa dulo.”

“Han, you’re THE Yoon Jeonghan. You will do great wherever--”

“No, Cheol. My performance in High School isn’t an indication of my potential in College. ‘Yan yung sinusubukan kong ituktok sa ulo ko kasi I’m doomed once I fail myself. Matatanggap ko pa siguro kung madismaya sa’kin sila mama, pero mas mahirap magrecover kapag ako yung nawalan ng lakas ng loob sa pagbagsak. Pero you know what? I know you’ll always be there for me kahit ganon, and ako rin naman sayo. We can’t do anything about time; we can’t escape from it. All we can do is accept that it will come and make the most out of the days na we can be free from worries.” sabi ko. “Cheol, I will always be here for you. Bumagsak ka man, madismaya man ang mundo sa’yo, I’ll offer my hand to help you stand up again.” 

Saktong napatingin ako sa kanya saglit nang ngumiti siya. “Naalala ko nung Grade 9…”

Napaisip ako kung ano yung tinutukoy niya at natawa nang magets ko. “The greatest culture shock of 20xx.” 

“Grabe ka naman sa culture shock! Sweet lang akong tao!” depensa niya habang tumatawa.

“Mas madikit ka pa kisa sa linta dahil sa pagkaclingy mo.” pagpapa-alala ko. “Gets ko, ako yung nagcocomfort sayo nung nagbreak kayo ng jowa mo non, pero kahit sa tropa natin, nakakagulat yung pagdikit-dikit mo sa’kin lagi ‘no!”

“Eh sa mabigat nga para sa’kin yung break-up na ‘yon. Kita mo namang kahit half a year after, pabalik-balik pa rin pagkagusto ko sa kanya.” sabi niya.

“Syempre alam ko ‘yan. Pag every time na malungkot ka noon, dahil doon eh.” hinarap ko ang buong katawan ko sa kanya, letting the seatbelt hurt the side of my neck a little bit. “Wala kang bagong napupusuan, Cheol?”

Napatingin siya sa’kin habang nakangiti, pero hindi siya sumagot agad. “Ba’t mo natanong?”

“Wala lang.” I pouted. “Bawal na ba magtanong ng ganun sa’tin? Eh wala naman tayo tinatago sa isa’t isa pero wala ka nang nababanggit na nagugustuhan mo.”

“Hmm, may bago.” sagot niya. “Pero sasabihin ko sayo pag sigurado na ako.”

“Daya naman.” reklamo ko.

_Playing: Atin ang mundo - The Juans_

_Paglingon, ikaw agad ang nakita_

_Di maiwasan na ikaw ay titigan_

_Nag-iisip kung paano lalapit sa’yo_

Naagaw ng phone ni Cheol ang atensyon ko nang bumukas ‘yon bigla dahil sa isang notification. Typical na notification lang naman galing sa group chat. Napangiti ako sa lockscreen ni Cheol na picture ng buong tropa bago ko basahin yung mga message. Wala namang kaso sa’ming dalawa ‘yon at usually si Cheol pa nga nagsasabi sa’king magreply para sa kanya.

**Mingyu:** Guys, san party after graduation?

**Jun:** Putek ‘to may grad ball na nga eh

**Mingyu:** BEFORE graduation yan eh

**Mingyu:** Paps baka naman? @Seungcheol

“Paparty ka naman daw.” sabi ko kay Cheol.

“Sino may sabi?” tanong niya.

“Si Mingyu.” sagot ko.

Natawa siya nang konti tapos tumango. 

“Bilis ah.” komento ko bago ko binuksan ang phone niya para magtype.

_Hanggang langit ang ngiti sa’king labi_

_Sa’yong tabi, sana ako ay palagi_

_Dahil wala nang iba pang katulad mo_

**Seungcheol:** Sige daw. -Han

**Wonwoo:** Magkasama na naman kayo?

**Seungcheol:** Anong kaso doon

**Wonwoo:** Mas madalas pa kayo magkasama kisa sa mga mag-jowa eh

**Seungcheol:** Eh tamad ka kasi lumabas kahit ayain ka ni Mingyu

**Mingyu:** Hayaan mo sila babe basta may party na tayo next week! :D

**Seungcheol:** Mga kupal talaga hahahahaha

“Alam mo bang kinausap ako ni Mingyu nung isang araw?” panimula ni Cheol ng usapan. 

“Tungkol saan?” tanong ko tapos hininaan ang volume ng speaker. 

“Tungkol sa graduation.” sagot ni Cheol, kaya napatigil ako saglit sa pag-iiscroll at napatingin sa kanya.

“Si Mingyu? Anong sabi?” tanong ko. 

Medyo napaisip pa ako doon at nagduda ako kung bakit si Mingyu, sa lahat ng tao, ang lalapit kay Cheol para sa concerns niya. Alam kasi namin na positive na tao si Mingyu at kadalasan hindi siya nagsasabi pag may bumabagabag sa kanya. Pero syempre, klaro naman sa kanya na makikinig ang kahit sino sa tropa pag kailangan niya ng kausap. It just happened na magaan siguro ang loob niya kay Cheol-- they’re each other’s helping hand in the varsity team for so many years anyway. Tumibay pa lalo ang bond nila lalo’t si Mingyu ang Vice Captain ni Cheol.

“Sabi niya, _‘Cheol, hindi ka natatakot?’_ kaya nagtaka talaga ako non. Kasi ang out of nowhere ng tanong niya?” kwento niya. “Edi sabi ko nalang, _‘bakit?’_ tapos sabi niya, _‘Kasi karamihan sa’tin since Grade 7 pa magkakasama, yung iba nga since Grade School pa. Tapos next week, hiwa-hiwalay na tayo. Pagdating ng pasukan sa August, hindi na tayo-tayo yung magkikita. Ang dami pa naman natin, di natin alam kung kelan masasaktong may free time lahat tayong trese.’_ Kala ko nga nung una pabirong nagdadrama lang eh, pero seryoso pala talaga siya.” 

Napangiti ako nang maliit sa sarili ko. “Siya talaga pinakamatangkad sa’tin pero siya din ‘tong parang baby.” 

Tumango si Cheol sa pagsang-ayon. “Mas attached siya sa tropa kisa sa inaasahan natin.”

“Mabilis din kasi mapamahal si Gyu sa mga tao, eh pano pa tayong mga matagal niya nang kasama?” dagdag ko.

“Mas lalo tuloy akong nagulo nung kinausap ako ni Gyu. Deep inside, yun pala yung isa sa mga pinakamalaking factor na sinusubukan kong alamin. Yung takot na may isa sa’ting hindi na ganun yung pakikitungo sa tropa pag nagkahiwa-hiwalay na.” sabi niya kaya napatango nalang ako sa pagsang-ayon.

“Maybe that’s why most of us are afraid of parting ways.” simpleng sagot ko.

“What do you mean?” 

“Lahat tayo sa tropa, merong tayong mindset na i-enjoy ang oras. Lightweight na pag-iisip lang as much as possible, tapos go with the flow. Tinitignan ko yung ibang tropa ng mga kakilala ko sa school, pero ang nakita kong pagkakaiba natin sa kanila, is yung feeling ko ba masyado silang nagmamadali sa pagtanda. Para silang hinahabol ng oras kahit ang babata pa nila.” kwento ko.

“Ang weird, ‘no? Sila, hinahabol nila ang future. Tayo, gusto natin takbuhan.” dagdag niya.

“Siguro kanya-kanyang coping mechanism nalang din siguro. We’re all in the same, tedious days of youth, afterall.” sabi ko. “Pero oo, syempre iba yung pag-iisip natin kaya hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit para bang nagmamadali silang tumanda.”

“Madaming reason, pero maybe they want to get out of this period so bad and they’re changing their lifestyle and mindset as much as they can to create the illusion na nasa future na sila kung saan mas madali ang lahat para sa kanila?” he said with an unsure tune. 

“Maybe.” sagot ko. “Pero I like how nag-mature tayong lahat nang sabay-sabay.” 

“I told you, you didn’t have to worry about them.” 

“Cheol, bandang Grade 10, peak kagaguhan days nila Soonyoung. Nagkatampuhan pa kayo nila Mingyu, di ba? You know how often they got into trouble. Hindi natin sila kaklase noon kaya di ko nalalaman agad yung mga nangyayari. Ginusto ko sila kausapin, umaasa na aayos din sila, pero alam kong di rin naman makikinig.” sabi ko.

“But we sorted it out, right? Di kami nag-usap ng ilang linggo. Kahit nung moving up ceremony, hindi kami okay, di ba? Pero tignan mo kami ngayon, we all learned from it and we’re much closer than before.” sabi niya. “Kung tutuusin, maybe we’re all ready for adulthood, after all. For the start of it, at least.”

“Siguro nga.” sabi ko. “It’s not a race, after all.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Laguna, 12:47am_

**Wonwoo:** San na kayo nakarating?

**Jeonghan:** Laguna.

**Wonwoo:** Nice. Musta naman?

**Jeonghan:** Keri lang. Payapa naman.

**Wonwoo:** Yung puso mo tinatanong ko.

**Jeonghan:** Pinagsasabi mo diyan

**Wonwoo:** Sus, kunyari ka pa. Kilig na kilig ka na siguro diyan ‘no.

**Jeonghan:** Well, lagi naman basta kasama ko siya, di ba? Sabay mo pa na ang lalim na naman ng mga pinaguusapan namin.

**Wonwoo:** Hindi mo ba naiisip na perfect time na yan para umamin ka? Pagraduate na rin naman tayo next week.

**Jeonghan:** Eh… What if mailang siya? 

**Wonwoo:** Feeling ko naman hindi. Pero ikaw, mas kilala mo eh. Para ka tuloy nakukulong diyan sa feelings mo.

**Mama:** Ingat kayo nak

“Kakauwi lang ni mama.” sabi ko kay Cheol.

“Miss ko na si mama.” komento niya agad. 

“Ah. nanay mo rin?” pagbibiro ko.

“Pwede?” pang-aasar niya kaya nahampas ko siya, pero tinawanan niya lang ako. “Miss ko na si tita.”

“Miss ka na rin nun. Alam mo naman ‘yon, natutuwa din sa inyo nila Gyu.” sabi ko. 

“Alam niyang sa Tagaytay ang punta natin?” tanong niya.

“Binanggit na siguro ni Hyeri.” di siguradong sagot ko. “Ano namang pinaalam mo kay tita at lumabas ka nang gabing gabi na?”

“Sabi ko lang, _ma, roadtrip lang kami ni Han._ Tas sinabihan lang ako na mag-ingat.” sabi niya.

“Sanay na sanay na talaga sila sa’tin.” natatawang sabi ko, tapos tumingin sa labas. May mga ilaw pang nakabukas mula sa mga nadadaan naming establishments-- siguro kasi Friday kaya extended and opening hours ng ilang mga kainan. “Cheol, buksan ko bintana ha.”

“Sure.” sagot niya.

Binaba ko yung bintana sa side ko at pinagmasdan ang view sa labas. Pinapakiramdaman ko yung malamig na simoy ng hangin at yung iilang mga ilaw na nakikita ko sa daan. Sobrang gaan sa pakiramdam at hindi ko alam kung bakit.

Dahil ba sa lugar? Tahimik at malayo sa bahay.

O baka dahil sa kasama?

Napalingon ako nang makarinig ako ng mga strum ng gitara mula sa speaker ng kotse. Nagkatinginan kami ni Cheol habang nakangiti at tinatap niya ang steering wheel habang sinasabayan ang rhythm ng kanta.

_Playing: City Lights - December Avenue_

“Bagay sa pagsesenti mo diyan.” sabi niya. 

“Inggit ka? Gusto mo rin mag-senti?” tanong ko.

“Di na, okay na kong nakikita kang masaya.” sabi niya. 

_City of lights, they’re all with me_

_They fill me with serenity_

_They’re coming one by one_

_Until i separate my mind into the light_

_And I’ve got my chance to look_

“San mo ba balak mag-stop?” 

“Ewan. Bahala na.” sagot niya, tapos sumulyap sa’kin nang mapansin niyang di ako sumagot. Napansin naman niyang masama ang tingin ko sa kanya. “Sorry po boss.”

“Ayokong mahuli ng mga pulis kung sa tabi-tabi ka lang magpapark para magpahinga!” reklamo ko.

“Hindi naman!” depensa niya. “Alam mo, Hannie. You should loosen up. Wag ka masyado kabado pag walang plano. It will be okay!” 

“Nakakapraning pag walang plano. Ano, parang bahala na si batman? Eh pano kung mapahamak?” sabi ko.

“Hindi ‘yan. Wala ka bang tiwala sa’kin?” tanong niya tapos parang nagpapaawa pa ang mata.

“Oo na, oo na. Mag-drive ka nalang.” sabi ko. “Lalaro na lang ako dito.”

“Wag.” pagpigil niya bago pa ko makapili ng laro sa phone. “Kausapin mo na lang ako, baka antukin ako eh.”

“Nag-aya kang mag-roadtrip ng gabi pero baka antukin ka? Ano ‘yon?” pang-aasar ko pa. “Pero fine. Ano gusto mong pag-usapan?”

“Alam mo yung 9 facts game?” tanong niya.

Napakunot naman ang noo ko. “Ano yun?”

“Syempre hindi mo alam, inimbento ko lang eh.” natatawang sagot niya kaya napailing ako. “Magsasabi ako ng TMI fact tungkol sa’kin na feeling ko di mo pa alam, tapos take turns lang hanggang sa maubos yung 9.”

“Bakit 9?” tanong ko.

“Wala lang, 9 ang date ngayon eh.” sabi niya. “Simulan ko ba?”

“Sige, idea mo naman ‘yan.” sagot ko.

“Okay, unang crush ko is galing sa Taekwondo Academy na inattendan ko nung bata pa ako.” sabi niya.

“Hanep, kaya siguro sabi mo hayok na hayok ka pumasok sa academy non!” komento ko. “Pero uh, ano pa bang di mo alam tungkol sa’kin, eh madaldal ako?”

“There should be something!” sabi niya.

“Ah! Crush ng kapatid ko si Joshua.” natatawang sabi ko. “Beat that!”

“Gago, no way?!” di makapaniwalang sabi niya. “Bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi?!”

“Mukhang simpleng crush lang naman eh, so hinahayaan ko lang. Pero ayun, medyo matagal na rin.” 

“Kelan pa?” naaamuse pa rin na tanong niya.

“Since mga 2 years ago siguro?” di ko sure na sagot. “Anyway, your turn.”

“Taena, ang hirap naman i-beat ng binunyag mo eh.” reklamo niya. “Nagka-angasan kami ni Jun dati, mga Grade 8.”

“Ba’t di ko alam?” tanong ko.

“Well, di na rin naman namin ginawang big deal. Pikunan lang sa basketball, tapos di lang kami nagpansinan hanggang sa makalma na kami parehas.” sagot niya.

“Kakasimula ko lang maglaro ng Kart Rider nung isang araw.” natatawang sabi ko.

“Wow, naubos yata lahat ng lakas sa unang nilapag mo ah?” natatawang sabi niya. “Gusto mo muna magpalipas ng oras kisa sumabak tayo sa traffic? Mukhang madaming umuuwi ngayon galing sa Manila eh.” 

“Anong oras tayo lalarga ulit?” tanong ko.

“Mga 3 siguro, wala na ‘yan.” sagot niya, tapos tumango ako bilang approval. Nakahanap siya ng bukas pang free na parking lot para sa isang plaza, or mall, I can’t tell kasi halos yung mga ilaw na lang sa baba ang bukas.

“Fact number two: I’ve always been amazed by your intelligence and creativity.” sabi niya.

“Ha?” 

“Intelligence. Ang talino mo kaya, lalo pag kailangan ng new ideas sa reporting or mga essay. Yung tipong isang tanong ko lang sayo, may maiisip ka na agad. Tapos yung creativity mo, magaling ka rin sa digital arts. Natatandaan mo nung nagpatulong ako sayo sa project natin sa computer dati?” kwento niya.

“Sus, liit na bagay lang naman ‘yon!” nahihiyang sabi ko. “Fact number three, favorite ko yung black mo na bluetooth earphones. Gusto ko nga kunin mula sayo eh.” 

“Buti nalang pala di ko dala ngayon.” sabi niya. 

“Aw, sayang. Bakit di mo dinala?” tanong ko.

“Kasi ayokong mag-earphones, makikinig lang ako sayo.” sabi niya, tapos saktong pinatay ang makina ng kotse pagkapark namin. “Fact number three, nung Grade 9, pumasa ako sa English dahil sa’yo.”

“Sa’kin?” natatawang tanong ko habang tinatanggal ang seat belt ko. 

“Oo, dahil dun sa group project na nabuhat mo kami nila Mingyu.” sagot niya. “Dun tayo sa likod, mas malamig pag nakabukas eh.”

Tinanggal ko na ang seatbelt ko at bumaba tulad ng sinabi niya. Xtrail kasi ‘tong kotse niya kaya pwedeng buksan yung trunk at umupo.

Tahimik lang kami parehas nung una. Iniintay ko siyang magsalita kaso tahimik lang siyang nakaupo at nakatingin sa langit at sa paligid, kaya binuksan ko nalang yung phone ko para maglaro. 

“Siguro tama ka.” halos mapatalon ako nang bigla siyang magsalita.

“Saan?”

“Na lahat ng bagay may dahilan.” sagot niya, tapos tumingin sa’kin. “Di ba yun yung lagi mong sinasabi sa’kin? Na lahat ng bagay, may dahilan, pero hindi mo pa maiintindihan necessarily ngayon?”

“‘Yan ang pinaka-pinaniniwalaan ko. Kahit yung mga nangyari dati pa, pwedeng malaman mo yung sagot kung bakit nangyari ‘yon pagkalipas pa ng ilang taon. Hindi naman agad agad sumusulpot ang mga sagot eh, magpapakita ‘yan sa tamang timing at pag di mo hinahanap.” sagot ko.

“Ano kayang pumasok sa isip ko at nag-aya ako biglang mag-roadtrip?” tanong niya.

“Aba, ewan ko sa’yo. Sabi mo, magulo ang isip mo kaya kailangan mong mag-unwind.” sagot ko.

“Sa lahat ng paraan para mag-unwind, roadtrip pa naisip ko?” 

“Ikaw ang makakasagot niyan.” sabi ko. 

“Sa tingin ko may iba pang dahilan, pero hindi ko pa alam kung ano ‘yon.” sabi niya, tapos natahimik bago magsalita ulit. “Oo nga ‘no. Dumagdag lang ‘tong roadtrip na ‘to sa dami ng tanong sa utak ko.”

“Tulad ng?” 

“Kung bakit nga bigla akong parang binulungan ng hangin na mag-roadtrip.” sagot niya. “Bakit kaya, Hannie?”

_Seeking the road of joy and tranquility_

_Where am I going now?_

_I need a light to shine on me_

Binaba ko ang phone ko saglit at humarap sa kanya. “Tulad nga ng sabi ko, dadating sayo ang sagot pag di mo hinahanap. Magpahinga ka nalang muna diyan.”

“Sige na nga.” sagot niya, tapos dinukot yung unan sa back seat at humilata nalang doon sa trunk. I didn’t mind, umusog na lang ako para mas komportable pagkakahiga niya.   
  
  


Hinayaan ko lang siyang matulog habang tahimik akong naglalaro ng game sa phone. Mukhang hindi din naman siya nababother sa sound effects at intense na pag-pindot ko sa phone. In my defense, hininaan ko naman yung sound effects at halos di niya naman siguro rinig.

Pagkatapos ng isang laro, binaba ko ang phone ko at inistretch ang likod kong medyo nangalay. Napatitig ako kay Cheol na mahimbing ang tulog. Di ko pa mapigilang matawa sa sarili ko nang marinig ko siyang humilik. 

Sa totoo lang, mixed emotions din ako sa roadtrip na ‘to, but probably for a whole different bunch of reasons compared to Seungcheol’s. I do understand his fears, and I have those, too. Pero sa totoo lang, hindi ‘yon ang main reason ng kumakalabog na dibdib ko ngayong gabi. 

Something about this night feels right. 

Hindi ko rin alam kung anong pumasok sa isip ko at unti-unti kong nilapit ang sarili ko kay Cheol. I let my hand make its way to his hair, then caressed it gently.

Halos mapatalon din ako nang mapatalon siya sa gulat. Kalahating sarado pa ang mga mata niya at nakakunot ang noo niya nang mapatingin siya sa’kin, saka bumalik sa pwesto niya kanina. 

_City lights they’re all with me_

_They fill me with serenity_

_They’re coming one by one_

_Until I separate my mind into the light_

_And I’ve got the chance to look_

Akala ko matutulog na siya ulit nang ganon, pero bigla siyang bumangon at nilipat yung unan sa kandungan ko, tapos doon siya nahiga. Huminga nalang ako ng malalim at pinagpatuloy ang pag-ruffle sa buhok niya. 

Bigla niyang inilahad ang kamay niya na parang may hinihingi. Nananaginip kaya ‘to?

“Ano ‘yan?” mahinang tanong ko para makasigurado lang na gising siya.

“Kamay.” sagot niya. _Duh, obvious ba?_ Malamang kamay.

“Ha?”

“Kamay mo.” pagklaro niya pa. Ako naman ‘tong si kalahating marupok at kalahating tanga, binigay ko rin naman agad yung isang kamay ko at hinayaan siyang hawakan ‘yon. 

Ipinatong niya yung kamay namin sa dibdib niya habang nakapikit pa rin ang mga mata niya.

“Di ka napapagod sa’kin?” mahinang tanong niya.

“Ba’t naman ako mapapagod sa’yo?” tanong ko, bakas sa boses na hindi ako makapaniwalang tinatanong niya ‘yon.

“Eh makulit ako, clingy, magulo din.” sagot niya.

_Hmm, point. Siguro kahit ordinaryong kaibigan, mapapagod sa daming energy neto eh. Kaya nga minsan pinapasa na ‘to sa’kin nila Jihoon._

_Eh kaso may gusto ako dun sa tao._

Pero hindi naman pwedeng yun ang sabihin ko, di ba?

“Sanayan nalang din siguro, saka tayo lang din naman ang nagkakaintindihan.” sagot ko. “Syempre, nandyan din naman si Josh, pero mas easy-going kasi ‘yon kisa sa’tin e. Tayo nagkakaintindihan sa mga bagay-bagay lalo pag ganito.”

“Bakit lagi mo ko inaalagaan, Hannie?” tanong niya.

_Kasi may gusto ako sayo, manhid._

Pinitik ko nang pabiro ang ilong niya. “Kasi baby damulag ka.”

Natawa naman siya doon. 

“Anong oras na ba?” tanong niya. 

Pinindot ko ang power button ng phone ko at tinignan ang nagfaflash na oras sa screen. “3:02am.”

“Okay na ‘yan, tara na.” sabi niya tapos dumilat na rin sa wakas, at unti-unting umupo. Nahikab pa siya saka binato yung unan pabalik sa pinagkuhaan niya kanina. 

“Fact number four.” bigla niyang sabi. 

“Ha?”

Tumingin siya sa’kin habang nakasara pa rin yung isang mata. “Nasa number four na tayo, ikaw na magsimula.”

“‘To naman, di ako prepared eh.” reklamo ko, tapos napatingin sa taas para mag-isip. “I miss writing, not gonna lie.”

Napangiti siya. “Alam mo, never ka pa nagpabasa sa’kin nung mga sinusulat mo. Ayaw mong basahin ko. Mula dun sa mga poem, monologue, script. Kelan mo ba ko papabasahin niyan?” 

“Wala naman akong pinagbabasa nun, kahit sino.” firm na sagot ko. “Turn mo na.”

“Daya.” reklamo niya, pero napatingin rin naman sa taas para mag-isip. “Fact number four ko, sad ako.”

“Bakit?”

“Wala akong ka-date sa grad ball.” naka-pout na sabi niya. “Pambihira, nung prom, wala akong ka-date, hanggang ngayon, wala pa rin.”

“Kasama mo naman kami ni Josh ah!” sabi ko. “Saka di pa naman ganun katagal since nangyari yung prom.”

“Kahit na! Iba kaya feeling pag may ka-date sa prom.” he pouted. “Hannie, tayo na lang kaya?”

_Puta, ano daw?!_

“H-ha?” gulat pa rin na tanong ko.

“Date sa prom!” paglilinaw niya, tapos ngumiti nang makabuluhan. “Ikaw ha.”

“Gago, ayusin mo kasi!” sita ko sa kanya. _Phew, muntik na ko doon ah._ “Pero sige. Kawawa ka naman eh.”

“Yun oh, may date na ko.” nakangiting sabi niya pa. “Yung valedictorian pa naaya ko.”

“Swerte mo naman.” pagbibiro ko.

“Kaya nga e.” pag-agree niya naman. “Tara na?” 

Tumango ako tapos nauna nang bumaba doon at lumipat sa passenger’s seat.

Narinig kong sinara niya yung trunk at bumalik na siya sa driver’s seat.

“Di ba nag-aya kang mag-roadtrip para makalimot?” tanong ko, na tinanguan niya bilang sagot. “How about, no to worries na for the rest of this roadtrip?” 

Tumingin muna siya sa’kin ng ilang segundo bago ngumiti at sumagot. “Okay.”

_To a day of freedom with you._


	4. Chapter 4

_Silang, Cavite, 3:39am._

“Sabi mo wala nang traffic!” reklamo ko pagkadilat ko ng mata’t napansing nakatigil ang kotse. 

“At least di na kasing-lala nung kanina!” depensa niya pa. “Malapit naman na tayo sa Tagaytay eh.”

“Fact number five, tingin ko ang tumal mo mag-drive.” sarcastic na sabi ko. 

“Fact number five, ayoko dun sa ex mo nung Grade 9.” sagot niya rin agad.

“Anong ex? Pinagsasabi mo diyan?” tanong ko. “Si Minhyuk?”

“Oo.”

“M.U. lang ‘yon! Saka ako naman nakipaghiwalay ah!” depensa ko. “Ba’t ba kasi tayo biglang napunta diyan?” 

“Wala, naalala ko lang.” sagot niya.

“Ilang oras na ba kong tulog?” tanong ko.

“Anong oras? Mga 20 minutes ka lang tulog.” natatawang sabi niya. “Patayin na lang natin yung aircon, buksan nalang natin yung bintana. Mukhang malamig sa labas oh.”

Binaba ko yung bintana sa side ko at hinayaan ang simoy ng hangin na guluhin ang buhok ko.

“Grabe, walang kailaw-ilaw dito.” puna ko. 

“Takot ka?” tanong niya, kaya napatingin ako sa kanya. Sapat na ang ilaw mula sa screen para makita kong magtama ang mga tingin namin. 

“Hindi. Ikaw naman ang kasama ko.” sagot ko, tapos nakita ko siyang mapangiti. “Saka matumal ka naman mag-drive.”

“Okay na eh. Yun na eh.” reklamo niya. “Sige na nga, nakakakilig naman yung unang sinabi mo eh.”

“Ang dali mo namang pakiligin.” natatawang sabi ko.

“Magaling ka lang magpakilig, baliw.” sagot niya. 

“Kaya nga writer.” biro ko pa. 

Natahimik kami parehas saglit kaya nakatingin lang ako sa daan hanggang magsalita siya ulit. “Okay, dito tayo.” 

Itinigil niya ang kotse sa bandang gilid ng daan, mukhang hintuan talaga ng mga nagdadrive, lalo nung mga turista na gustong makita ang taal. Pero dahil gabi na, hindi kita. Madilim din dito at tanging mga ilaw mula sa mga malapit na building at mga dumadaan na kotse lang ang liwanag. 

Bumaba kami at lumipat ulit sa trunk, pero this time, iniwan ni Cheol na nakabukas ang speaker at tumutugtog pa rin yung isinalang ko kanina.

“May aaminin ako sayo.” sabi niya bigla, kaya kinabahan ako.

“A-ano yun?” 

“Wag ka magagalit ah?” pag-aassure niya.

“Depende.” sagot ko.

“Eh, dali na!” pilit niya pa.

“Sige, sige. Ano nga?” atat na tanong ko, kasi kinakabahan talaga ako kung anong sasabihin niya.

“Fact number six, months ago, aksidente kong nabasa yung isang sinulat mo.” 

“What the fuck?” gulat na sabi ko habang sinusubukang hindi pansinin ang malakas na tibok ng puso ko. “Paano?”

“Pumunta ako sa inyo para makitambay, tapos nagalaw ko ata ng konti yung mouse pad ng laptop mo, bumukas yung screen, tapos naka-open siya sa isang file.” kwento niya. “Sorry.”

Napabuntong-hininga ako habang sinusubukang pakalmahin ang sarili ko. “Ano yung nabasa mo?”

“Mukhang idea drabble pa lang naman ‘yon sa tingin ko. Yung tungkol sa stars.” sabi niya. “The idea of associating the person you love, lalo pag unrequited, to the stars… That it might actually be because they’re way too far beyond our reach, not just because they’re shining in our eyes?”

Nakahinga naman ako nang mas maluwag-luwag, although kumakalabog pa rin ang puso ko sa gulat at panic. Buti na lang yun lang ang nabasa niya. Ang tanga-tanga naman kasi, Jeonghan!

“Oo, naisip ko lang naman ‘yan out of nowhere.” I lied. _I actually thought of it nung nag-aya siyang lumabas at magkita sa park kahit gabi na tapos napansin ko yung mga bituin sa langit._ “Nakakaaliw nga din na madami din palang pwedeng ibang interpretation doon sa sinabi ko. Pwede din palang di naman unrequited pero masyadong nakakadamage. Maganda yung mga bituin pag malayo, pero habang palapit ka nang papalapit doon, nakakasira.” 

“Iba ang meaning ng stars sa’kin.” sabi niya. “Nung nakita ko ‘yon, napasearch din ako bigla sa google eh.”

Natawa naman ako sa kanya. “Oh tapos?”

“Pag nagsearch ka, ang unang lalabas, stars usually represent something good or positive daw. Basta something na maganda. Meron pang creative brilliance, inspiration, energy. Yung mga ganun.” kwento niya. “Pero alam mo kung ano lang ang naisip ko habang binabasa yung mga ‘yon?”

“Ano?”

“Ikaw.” diretsong sabi niya. 

“H-ha?” di makapaniwalang tanong ko. “Ako?”

“Yup.” sure na sagot niya. “You’re like the stars, Han. But not in a way how you see the stars.” 

“Eh?” naguguluhang tanong ko. Napapa-hinga na lang ako nang malalim para pakalmahin ang sarili ko kasing sobra-sobra ang pagpapakilig ni Cheol, at hindi siya nagbibiro. Nakikita kong seryoso siya sa sinasabi niya kaya lumalakas lalo ang tibok ng puso ko.

“You’re a shining one, tinitingala ka ng mga tao, you’re high up there.” sabi niya. “That’s how I see you.”

Nanahimik lang ako hanggang sa magsalita siya ulit. “Tingin ka doon.”

Tumuro siya sa ulap kaya sinundan ko ng tingin ‘yon, when I realized he might actually be referring to the stars.

“‘Yang mga bituin na ‘yan, nakikita mo ba kung paano sila kumislap? Tapos maaamaze ka’t magagandahan sa kanila mula sa malayo.” sabi niya, tapos tumango na lang ako. “That’s how I feel when I watch you on your competitions, debates, minsan kahit nga nag-rereport ka lang eh.” 

“How come…?” naguguluhan pa ring tanong ko.

“Kasi ang galing galing mo lagi.” nakangiting sabi niya’t halos mapaatras pa ko nang hawakan niya ang pisngi ko. “I’m always in awe whenever I see you shine.” 

“I don’t think it’s any different from how I feel when I see you playing.” sabi ko sa kanya. “Well, lagi naman pala.”

I muttered under my breath, hoping that he wouldn’t hear, but based on his response, it seems like he did.

“Talaga? Lagi?” tanong niya, habang nakangiti nang malawak. Pakiramdam ko any minute from now, malulusaw na ko sa tingin niya.

“Fact number six, Cheol.” pagtawag ko sa kanya habang nakatitig pa rin kami sa isa’t isa. _I don’t know, nakakalunod yung tingin niya, kaya siguro nagkakaroon ako ng labas ng loob na itanong na ‘to._ _I know the answer, it’s simple, but I want to hear it from him._ “I never understood why you set our picture as your lockscreen before.”

Natahimik siya tapos umiwas ng tingin.

“That was the day after you told me you applied for an exchange program. Dun pa lang sobrang nalungkot na ko na aalis ka, so I set it as my lockscreen to remind myself na we’ll be partners in crime no matter what. Kahit with such a big distance between us.” pagpapaliwanag niya. “Ako dapat yata ang magulat na natatandaan mo pa ‘yon.” 

“Natatandaan ko, syempre. Pati yung joke mo nun.” medyo pabirong sabi ko. “Gago ka talaga.”

Natawa din tuloy siya. “Nung nagbiro ako nun na crush kita?”

Kahit nagwawala na ako deep inside, tinawanan ko lang siya. “Oo.”

“Loko, inasar ako nila Wonwoo nang malala noon. Kesyo okay naman na daw tutal nakamove on ka naman na daw kay Minhyuk, ganon.” natatawang kwento niya. “Ah, that reminds me.”

“Ano yun?”

“Alam mo ba, medyo nagtampo ako nung ayaw mo sabihin sakin kung bakit mo itinigil yung sa inyo ni Minhyuk.” sabi niya.

“Akala ko ba ayaw mo sa kanya?” tanong ko.

“Yeah, ayaw ko sa kanya, pero syempre, nacucurious din ako kung bakit tinigil mo.” sabi niya. 

I looked down and smiled to myself. “Narealize kong mas may gusto akong iba.”

“Di mo sasabihin sa’kin kung sino?” tanong niya.

“Pag handa na ko, I guess?” hindi siguradong sagot ko. _Hindi ko masabi sayo ang totoo kasi mawawala lahat ng ‘to._

Napailing nalang siya. “Fine, fine.” 

Seungcheol’s POV

Nang mabanggit ni Han sa’kin yung pagiging writer niya, narealize ko nang oras na siguro para aminin sa kanya yung aksidenteng nabasa ko pati na rin yung naisip ko nung panahong ‘yon. Siguro mga nasa limang buwan pa lang ang nakalipas ever since nabasa ko ‘yon, pero hindi na ko pinatahimik ng isip ko simula noon. Gusto kong basahin yung mga iba pang gawa niya at maamaze sa pag-iisip ni Han, pero alam kong hindi ko lang pwede basta itanong sa kanya kung pwede siyang magpakita sa’kin ng isa pang gawa niya, kundi mabubuking ako. 

I know Han has mentioned his interest in writing since before, but I was never sure of what he’s writing. Hinayaan ko na lang din, kasi siguro baka ‘yon ang paraan niya ng paglalabas ng mga naiisip niyang nahihiya siya or hindi siya komportableng sabihin kahit kanino, pati sa’kin. Never kami nagtago ni Han ng mga sikreto sa isa’t isa- maliit man o malaki, since simula pa lang ng High School. Kaya pinagkakatiwalaan ko siya at nirerespeto ko ang privacy niya pag ganon, kasi pag may hindi siya masabi sa’kin, ibig sabihin lang non, hindi talaga siya komportableng sabihin ‘yon sa ibang tao.

Siguro yung iba, maweweirdan or macocornyhan sa kanya, pero ako, naaamaze ako. 

Ang totoo niyan, nung nakita kong bituin ang tema ng isusulat niya, sa unang tingin, umasa akong ako ‘yon. Kaya nga siguro ang saya ko kanina nung sinabi niya na lagi din namang ganun yung tingin niya sa’kin.

Kasi yun yung tingin ko sa kanya eh.

_Tinitingala, maganda sa paningin, tagos sa puso._

For some reason, Han has always filled every void in my heart. Siya yung nagpaparamdam sa’kin na magaling ako, na kaya ko, na enough yung ginagawa ko. 

Pero minsan ang ironic kasi ako yung kailangan mag-remind nun sa kanya.

“Fact number six, Cheol.” pag-agaw niya ng atensyon ko habang nakatingin pa rin kami sa isa’t isa. “I never understood why you set our picture as your lockscreen before.”

_I wish you knew._

I just looked down and smiled to myself before answering. “That was the day after you told me you applied for an exchange program. Dun pa lang sobrang nalungkot na ko na aalis ka, so I set it as my lockscreen to remind myself na we’ll be partners in crime no matter what. Kahit with such a big distance between us.” 

Natahimik siya sa paliwanag ko. Ngayon lang kasi nabring-up ulit sa ganitong level yung pag-alis niya, kasi ayaw naming pag-usapan. He knows I’m hurt about it, and I know he feels sorry for it. “Ako dapat yata ang magulat na natatandaan mo pa ‘yon.” 

“Natatandaan ko, syempre. Pati yung joke mo nun.” sabi niya sa tonong mapagbiro. “Gago ka talaga.”

Ako rin, tandang tanda ko.

_“Cheol!” pagtawag ni Han sa’kin nang makita niya ako. “Patext naman si Jihoon oh, patanong kung may practice ba kami ngayon. Namatay na kasi phone ko.”_

_Tinanguan ko lang siya tapos binuksan ang phone ko._

_“Ba’t nandiyan mukha ko?” nagtataka’t nagbibirong tanong niya nang makita niya ang lockscreen ko._

_“Bawal ba?” sagot ko habang nagtatype ng text kay Jihoon. “Saka ang cute ko kasi dito.”_

_Siya din, cute dito._

_Ayaw ko lang na malaman niyang nasasaktan ako kasi baka isipin niyang hindi ako masaya para sa kanya._

_I am, I really am. Seryoso, sobrang proud ako na kinukuha niya yung mga ganung opportunity na makakabuti sa kanya. Hindi ko lang mapigilang malungkot kasi lagi kaming magkasama eh._

Isa din siguro ‘yon sa mga dahilan kung bakit natatakot ako sa bilis ng takbo ng panahon at gagraduate na kami next week. Naiisip kong magkakahiwalay na lahat sa tropa- lalo si Han. 

Natawa nalang din ako. “Nung nagbiro ako nun na crush kita?”

I wanted to give myself a pat on the back for saying that straight. 

I couldn’t even remember if I was joking back then.

Sumagot siya ng oo, tapos sabi ko, “Loko, inasar ako nila Wonwoo nang malala noon. Kesyo okay naman na daw tutal nakamove on ka naman na daw kay Minhyuk, ganon.”

Naalala ko pa na inaasar ako nila Wonwoo, Mingyu at Hansol noon na baka hindi na daw biro lang. 

Well, I never gave it much thought back then. It was the least of my problems especially there was a lot at stake. It seemed too much of a risk and I didn’t want to distract Hannie, lalo’t hindi ko pa napag-iisipan ‘yon noon.

I mentioned Minhyuk after a long time. Sa totoo lang, hindi ko nagustuhan yung lalaking ‘yon para sa kanya. Mabait naman at casual, mukhang okay naman. Nakakausap din ‘yon minsan nila Soonyoung, pero for some reason, ayaw ko talaga sa kanya. Sabi nga nila Mingyu, baka selos lang daw ako, eh hindi ko naman dineny na hindi yun yung kaso kasi nga sanay akong nakadikit kay Hannie lagi.

It didn’t become better when Jihoon pointed out na kay Hannie lang ako ganon. That time, I was equally close to Jihoon, Jeonghan and Joshua. May mga bagay na nasasabi ko kay Jihoon lang, at ganun din naman kay Jeonghan at Joshua. Pero napansin ni Jihoon na nang-aasar pa ko pag may bago siyang pinopormahan o nagugustuhan, at ganun din ako kay Joshua.

Hannie knows I was never in favor of Minhyuk, pero tinatawanan niya lang ako. Ewan, he seemed happy naman kaya hinayaan ko lang din, kaya medyo nagulat ako nung binalita niya na lang sa group chat na hiniwalayan niya na. 

“Narealize kong mas may gusto akong iba.”

‘Yan ang sinabi ni Han na rason kung bakit nakipaghiwalay siya, pero sabi niya hindi pa daw siya handang sabihin sa’kin kung sino.

And this time, naiintindihan ko naman, kasi sa totoo lang, may mga bagay na rin akong hindi ko masabi sa kanya, o kahit kanino.

\---

“Gusto ko na mag-starbucks!” reklamo ni Han. 

“Mga 8, bukas na ‘yon.” sagot niya. “Anong oras na ba?”

“4:30.” sagot ko. “Dito lang tayo?”

“Okay lang.” sagot niya. “Ikaw?” 

“Okay lang din, kasama naman kita.” nakangiting sabi ko, tapos kinuha ko na ang chance na ‘yon para ipatong ang ulo ko sa balikat niya. Kinuha ko rin ang isang kamay niya at hinawakan ‘yon gamit ang parehas na kamay ko.

“Hannie.” pagtawag ko.

“Hmm?”

“Naalala mo yung binanggit mo kanina na may mga taong nagmamadali sa pagtanda?” tanong ko.

“Oo naman.”

“Tama ka. Siguro nga iba talaga tayo, kasi sa ngayon, ang naiisip ko lang, gusto ko gawin lahat ng naiisip ko habang bata pa tayo.” sabi ko.

“Totoo naman, kasi baka too late na pag matanda na tayo.” sabi niya. “Ang sabi sa’kin ni Ate Yujin, yung pinsan namin na kaclose ko, wag daw kami matakot ni Hyeri na mag-explore ng mga bagay-bagay habang bata kami, kasi pagtanda namin, mas konti na yung time para gawin ‘yon.”

“Anong gusto mong gawin, Hannie?” tanong ko.

“Ako? Hmm…” napaisip siya. “Well, isa doon yung makapag-aral sa ibang bansa pero saglit lang, kasi nakakatakot pag hindi ka sanay sa environment eh. Pero maliban doon, sa totoo lang, gusto ko lang na wala akong pagsisihan. Wala pa kong particular na gusto kong gawin, or kahit anong goal. Siguro gusto ko lang talagang mag-improve in general para wala akong pagsisihan sa dulo. Ikaw ba?”

“Gusto ko nang mawala ang takot ko sa mga bagay para mas madami akong maexperience.” sagot ko. 

“Wag ka kasing matakot, nandito naman ako.” sabi niya. “Kala ko ba wala nang kung anu-anong worry?”

“Hindi naman worry ‘yon. Sinasabi ko lang.” depensa ko. “Suportado mo ko kahit anong desisyon ko?”

“Oo naman. Basta hindi yung illegal ah!” pagbibiro niya pa. “Tanggalin mo na ‘yang takot sa dibdib mo, kasi baka para naman pala sa’yo yung iceclaim mo, natakot ka lang. Edi sayang sa dulo, di ba?”

“Thank you, Hannie.” sabi ko.

“Para saan?”

“Hindi siguro magiging masaya high school life ko kung di dahil sayo. Lagi mo ko sinasamahan kahit naiistress ka sa’kin minsan, tapos sinusuportahan mo ko palagi.” sabi ko.

“Ano ka ba.” natatawang sabi niya. “Tagal tagal na nating magkaibigan e.”

“Kaibigan…” inulit ko, tapos inayos ko ang upo ko para makaharap ko siya pero di ko pa rin binibitawan ang kamay niya. “I was thinking…” 

_Playing: Fall by Ben and Ben_

“Ano ‘yon?”

“Baka… pwede nating i-try?” nahihiyang tanong ko na buti nga diretso kong nasabi kasi kumakalabog talaga ang dibdib ko. Hindi ko alam kung anong magiging reaksyon niya, kung maiilang ba siya, pero sa bugso na rin siguro ng damdamin ‘to lalo’t siya ang nagsasabing wag akong matakot. 

“Na ano?” 

“Na… mag-step up from being friends?” napakagat ako sa labi ko habang iniintay ang sagot niya, pero mukhang di niya pa rin alam kung anong sinasabi ko. 

“Mag-best friends naman tayo ah?” sabi niya.

“Higit pa.” 

He blinked twice. “Super best friends?”

“Han!” suway ko. “Seryoso kasi.”

“H-ha?” nakatulalang sabi niya. “Di ko gets eh.”

Hindi ko na alam kung kaya ko pa sabihin ‘yon ulit kaya lumapit nalang ako’t hinalikan siya sa labi. Hindi ko alam kung anong naisip ko, o kung pagsisisihan ko ba ‘to, pero ang alam ko lang, parang sasabog na ang puso ko sa saya.

Nang humiwalay ako, nakita kong nanlalaki ang mga mata niya’t namumula yung mga pisngi niya nang daanan ‘yon ng ilaw mula sa kotseng dumaan.

“I…” hindi ko matuloy yung gusto kong sabihin dahil sa titig niya sa’kin, kaya kinailangan kong huminga nang malalim bago magsalita ulit. “I know this is a big risk for us, especially as best friends, but I’m sure I have feelings for you. Can you consider if maybe, we can try this out?”

“Cheol…” tulala pa ring sabi niya. “Pinag-isipan mo ba ‘to?”

I nodded. “Months ago pa.”

“Sigurado ka talaga dito?” naguguluhan pang tanong niya. “Saka anong feelings? Ha?”

“I… I like you, Han. Ang tanga na lang siguro kung sasabihin kong as best friends pa ‘tong nararamdaman ko para sa’yo.” hinigpitan ko ang hawak ng kamay ko sa kanya. “Or… can you just give me a chance? Liligawan kita, I’ll prove myself to you- or, actually, nevermind, kalimutan mo na lang yung sinabi ko, basta wag mo ko iwan. Okay na ko sa friends lang-”

“Cheol.” pagpigil niya sa’kin. “Let’s try it.”

_It feels like we can stay forever in each other’s arms_

I can’t help but smile, then I leaned closer to kiss him again. 

Wala akong ibang marinig kundi ang malakas na tibok ng puso ko at wala akong ibang maramdaman kundi saya at kilig. Walang kahit anong pag-aalala o takot. Siya lang. Yoon Jeonghan, my star.

Tumaas ang magkabilang dulo ng labi ko nang maramdaman kong ipinalibot niya ang mga braso niya sa leeg ko. The feeling is mutual. I can feel it. Mas lalo akong nakaramdam ng saya na hinarap ko ang takot ko at umamin ako sa kanya. Worth it na lahat dito pa lang. 

Maybe this is why I had a good feeling about this road trip.

_So why don’t we fall in love tonight?_

_‘Cause everything else just feels so right_

_And now I just want to hold you tight_

_So why don’t we just fall?_

“Fact number seven,” he said when I let go of the kiss. “Matagal na akong may feelings sayo.” 

Nanlambot ang puso ko sa kilig at gulat nang marinig ko ‘yon. I was taken aback, hindi ko alam kung anong isasagot sa kanya, kaya napakagat na lang ako sa labi ko para subukang itago ang malawak na ngiti ko, pero pumalya ako. Instantly. Hinalikan ko na lang ang likod ng kamay niya na hawak ko.

_Hearts are beating_

_The night is fleeting_

_Sparks are flying_

_There’s no denying_

“Fact number seven, I’m the happiest when I’m with you.” pag-amin ko. “Aaminin kong napapansin ko na rin yung feelings ko para sa’yo nung una, pero sinubukan ko ‘yon itago kasi…”

“Kasi?”

“Kasi pakiramdam ko yun ka oh.” sabi ko, tapos tumuro sa bituin. “Tapos nandito lang ako.”

Imbis na magsalita, hinintay niya lang na ituloy ko ang sinasabi ko.

“Sinubukan kong takbuhan at ibaon yung nararamdaman ko lalo kapag inaasar ako nila Mingyu. Naguguluhan din ako sa feelings ko pero ayaw kitang guluhin hanggat hindi ako sigurado. Baka kasi malapit lang talaga ang loob ko sa’yo, edi ang laki pa ng sinayang ko.” paliwanag ko. “Pero netong mga nakaraang linggo, lalo ngayong araw, narealize kong higit pa ‘to sa pwedeng maramdaman para sa isang best friend lang. Kaya naisip ko, baka naman pwedeng subukan natin ‘to? May tiwala naman ako sayo at sa bond natin kahit bilang mag-best friend eh.”

Hindi siya sumagot nung una, pero bigla niya na lang pinitik ang ilong ko. “Nakakainis ka!” reklamo niya pa.

“Bakit na naman?” natatawang tanong ko.

“Pinaghintay mo pa ko! Leche ka!” pabirong pag-aaway niya sa’kin kaya natawa nalang din ako. 

“Sorry na nga eh. Wala nga sana akong balak, kaso nakakaoverwhelm din ‘tong roadtrip natin. Dito ako naging sigurado na magiging worth it ang lahat basta para sa’yo.” sabi ko. “Kahit pa paghirapan ko.”

“Ang cheesy mo!” reklamo niya, pero kitang kita ko ang pagngiti niya sa mga sinabi ko. “Uy oh, nagsisimula nang sumikat yung araw.”

“Di ka ba nagpupuyat at naaabutan yung araw na sumikat?” tanong ko.

“Naaabutan, syempre, pero di naman ako dumudungaw sa labas pag alas singko na.” sagot niya tapos lumabas mula doon sa trunk. Nakatayo lang siya’t tinitignan yung konting liwanag na galing sa pasikat pa lang na araw.

Napangiti ako habang pinagmamasdan siya’t di nagtagal, sumunod na rin sa kanya. Niyakap ko siya mula sa likod at ipinatong ang baba ko sa balikat niya. 

_So why don’t we just fall_

_So why don’t we just fall_

_In love tonight?_

“Fact number eight.” rinig kong sabi ni Jeonghan. “The reason why I never let you read my works is because they’re all about you.” 

“So papayagan mo na kong basahin yung mga sinulat mo?” tanong ko.

“Hmm, hindi pa rin.” sagot niya. “Corny kasi eh.”

“Eh diba hindi ka na kamo nagsusulat recently?” tanong ko. “Bakit pala?”

“Puro drabble na lang, sa totoo lang. Kasi feeling ko stuck na ko, hindi ko na alam kung paano ko isusulat yung mga naiisip ko. Para bang nawalan ng kakayahan yung utak kong magkulay ng isang drawing na black and white.” sagot niya.

“Bakit kaya?”

“Napansin kong puro malungkot na lang yung sinusulat ko kaya naumay ako, hanggang sa di na ko makausad kasi wala akong maisulat na masaya.” sabi niya. “Pero babalik naman na siguro. Masaya na ako eh.”

Napangiti naman ako sa sinabi niya at hinawakan yung kamay niya mula sa likod habang nakayakap pa rin.

“Fact number eight.” panimula ko. “Natatandaan mo ba nung sabi nila Seungkwan sa’yo, na tinuro kita at some point habang naglalaro kami nung championship nung intrams?” 

“Yeah?”

“Di ka nila binibiro, totoo ‘yon. I really did that.” sabi ko. “Alam mo ba, nung araw na ‘yon, nabanggit mo sa’kin na may meeting ka pang kailangan attendan kaya most likely baka di ka makapanood. I was a bit upset, championships pa naman. Pero buti na lang nadelay yung laro namin dahil sa previous na laro, tapos maaga kayo nadismiss sa meeting. Ang saya ko nung nakita kita doon.”

“Nagmadali kaya akong bumaba non agad pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng meeting.” natatawang sabi niya.

“Buti nalang. Kung hindi, baka di namin naipanalo ‘yon.” biro ko.


	5. Chapter 5

_Starbucks Tagaytay, 8:08am_

“Sayang, di tayo naka-bulalo.” nakapout na sabi ko. 

“Sabi ko nga sayo, pwede pa naman mamaya pagkatapos dito, bago bumalik sa Manila.” sabi niya. “Ganda talaga dito.”

“Mas maganda lalo kasi kasama mo ko, ‘no?” pang-asar na tanong ko kaya pabiro niya akong hinampas. 

“Kapal mo talaga. Hiwalayan kaya kita diyan?” pagbabanta niya na tinawanan ko lang. 

Pagkabukas na pagkabukas ng Starbucks, nagpunta na kami agad dito. Nag-light breakfast lang kami sa Mcdo na malapit, kasi parehas namin gustong mag-Bulalo mamaya bago bumalik sa Manila. Pagkaorder, inaya niya ako agad sa 2nd floor, sa labas, kung saan kita ang view ng Taal Volcano. 

“Pag ako nakatulog dito, pakibuhat na lang ako ha.” sabi niya tapos isinandal ang ulo niya sa railings na katabi niya.

“Ba’t kasi diyan?” tanong ko. “Dito mo ilagay ulo mo sa balikat ko.”

“Gusto mo lang makachansing eh.” sabi niya.

“Di ko naman dinedeny. Mas komportable din naman dito sa balikat ko, edi hitting two birds with one stone pa.” taas-baba pa ang kilay ko habang sinasabi ‘yon kaya natawa siya. 

“Sige na nga.” sabi niya tapos bumigay na rin at nilagay ang ulo niya sa balikat ko. “Cheol, kelan pa?”

“Ang alin?” 

“Uh, feelings mo…” nahihiyang sagot niya.

“Hindi ko rin sure kung kelan. Matagal ko na tinatakbuhan eh.” sagot ko. “Pero siguro mas nabagabag lang ako nung nabasa ko yung tungkol sa stars.” 

“Buti pala aksidente mo nakita.” biro niya. 

“Well, tingin ko marerealize ko rin naman eventually. Ang dalas kasi ako asarin nila Gyu.” kwento ko. 

“Speaking of, nasabi mo na kila Gyu?”

“Sabihin ko na ba?” tanong ko.

“Ikaw bahala.” sagot niya.

“De, ikaw kasi inaalala ko. Sabi ko let’s give it a try, malay ko ba kung gusto mo palang lowkey muna ang dating sa iba.” maingat na sabi ko habang maingat din na kinukuha ang phone ko sa bulsa ko. 

“Ayos lang sa’kin.” rinig kong sagot niya, na kinuha ko bilang go signal para buksan and phone ko at dumiretso sa group chat ng tropa.

**Seungcheol:** Guys :)

**Seungcheol:** Kami na ni Hannie

“Excited ka na sa grad ball?” tanong ko.

“Excited ako kasi may ka-date ako.” pabirong sagot niya.

“Pogi ba naman ng ka-date mo eh.” pabiro ko ring banat. “De, na-excite din talaga ako bigla.”

**Seungkwan:** GAGO

**Seungkwan:** NaallimpUNAGTAN LANG AKO

**Seungkwan:** ANONG UJSDHNFSJDFJ

**Wonwoo:** Wtf ang aga naman

**Wonwoo:** HOY ANO

**Junhui:** PUTCHA TAGAYTAY LANG PALA ANG SAGOT

**Junhui:** Tara Tagaytay? @Minghao

**Minghao:** Ge punta ka mag-isa

**Seungkwan:** Pero huy teka kasi HUHU MY PARENTS CONGRATS!!!! SOBRANG HAPPY KO PARA SA INYO MAS MASAYA PA ATA AKO NGAYON KISA NUNG NAGING KAMI NI HANSOL :(((

**Junhui:** Pards oh @Vernon

**Vernon:** It’s fine

**Vernon:** Lahat naman siguro tayo 

**Wonwoo:** Oo nga, tagal na kasing parang gago ‘tong dalawa

**Wonwoo:** Hanep di na tuloy ako makatulog ulit

**Seungkwan:** Matapang na sila parehas :(((

“Saya naman nila.” natatawang komento ni Han na nakatingin din pala sa phone niya. 

“Tayo rin naman.” sabi ko. “Kahit nga pag tulog ka mukhang masaya ka pa rin.”

“Luh.” react niya. “Weh ba?”

“Oo nga!” sabi ko pa, tapos binuksan yung gallery ng phone ko at pinakita sa kanya yung picture niya kanina. Nakatulog kasi siya sa kotse habang iniintay naming magbukas ‘tong Starbucks. “Kita mo? Mukha ka pa ring masaya kahit tulog.”

“Tarantado ka talaga!” bulyaw niya, pero di naman gaanong nainis.

“Mahal mo naman.” pangaasar ko pa.

“Ulul!” sagot niya sa banat ko. “Buti nalang cute ako diyan.”

“Dito?” tanong ko, tapos tinignan ulit yung picture. “Oo nga eh. Pwede ko ba ‘to ilockscreen?”

“Ayusin mo naman!” reklamo niya. 

“Cute naman kamo ‘to eh!” depensa ko. “Mukha kang baby na tulog.”

“Pag ako talaga nakaganti sa’yo.” pagbabanta niya pa na tinawanan ko lang.

Napabuntong hininga na lang ako sa gaan ng loob habang nakangiti pa rin. Iba pala talaga sa feeling ‘to. Para pa rin kaming mag-best friends kung mag-tratuhan pero alam naming deep inside may feelings kami sa isa’t isa. 

Napaayos tuloy ng upo si Han nang biglang nagsimulang umambon. 

“Lipat tayo sa loob, Hannie?” tanong ko, tapos tumango siya at magkasama kaming lumipat sa loob. Yung upuang pinakamalapit sa glass window pa rin ang inupuan niya kaya sinundan ko lang siya, tapos nakatingin lang siya sa labas.

“Anong iniisip mo?” curious na tanong ko.

“Wala lang. Naisip ko lang na may mga taong may gusto sa ulan kasi tingin nila nakakacomfort, pero may mga tao din namang takot sa ulan.” sabi niya. “Something scary can be what others perceive as beautiful and comforting.”

It took me a while to realize that he was actually talking about feelings and this risky relationship. Ayokong madelikado ang relasyon namin agad nang dahil sa mga salita ko kaya hinila ko nalang siya palapit at hinalikan sa ulo habang nag-iisip.

“Siguro kahit naman doon sa mga taong natatakot, alam naman nilang may rainbow na lalabas pagkatapos ng ulan.” sabi ko. “Siguro pagpapahiwatig na rin ‘yon na may magandang dadating pagkatapos ng lahat ng takot.”

Napatingin tuloy siya sa’kin, mukhang satisfied sa narinig niya. “Kanina lang ikaw ang takot sa’tin ah.”

“Pakiramdam ko kasi ikaw ang sagot sa lahat ng takot ko.” sabi ko sa kanya, tapos hinawi ang buhok niyang nakaharang ng konti sa mga mata niya. “Yung pag-imbita sayong mag-roadtrip na siguro ang pinakamagandang desisyon at highlight ng buong Senior year ko.”

\---

Pagkatapos ng halos isang oras din sa Starbucks, nag-agahan kami sa paboritong kainan ni Han dito sa Tagaytay. Buti na lang at hindi na tumuloy ang pag-ambon- maaraw na’t puro tawanan nalang din kami ni Han habang kumakain.

Nakatulog si Jeonghan bandang kalagitnaan ng byahe pauwi, buti na lang at maaga kaming nakaalis ng Tagaytay kaya wala pa masyadong traffic. Mukhang pagod na kasi ‘tong antukin na ‘to, kaya balak kong ihatid na siya agad pauwi. Binuksan ko na lang ang speaker para hindi ako antukin, pero kung aakalain mo nga naman, pagka-play ko pa lang ng shuffle, Fall ng Ben and Ben na agad ang tumugtog.

Tamang tama yung kanta- tama talaga ang timing kagabi at napagdesisyunan naming subukan ‘to, kundi hindi kami magiging ganito kasaya. 

Dahan-dahan kong ginising si Han nang makarating kami sa tapat ng bahay nila. 

“Hannie.” pagtawag ko, habang inaalog ang braso niya. 

“Hmm?” 

“Nandito na tayo sa inyo.” sabi ko.

“Huh?” confused na tanong niya tapos sarado pa ang isang mata habang tumitingin sa paligid bago nag-inat. “Di ka papasok sa loob? Lunch?”

“Di na, sasamahan daw ako ni Mama pick-up-in yung suit ko para sa grad ball. Mag-lunch na rin daw kami sa labas.” sabi ko. “Baka balik nalang ako mamaya or bukas?”

“Okay.” antok pa rin na sabi niya. Hindi ko tuloy mapigilang mapangiti sa kacute-an niya. Tinanggal ko yung seatbelt ko at inilapit ang sarili ko sa kanya. 

“Kiss ko?”

Nung una, tumingin siya sa’kin na para bang nalilito, tapos napalitan rin naman ng expression na para bang may narealize siya. “Gago, akala ko panaginip lang ‘yon.”

Natawa tuloy ako. “Ganun kasarap tulog mo? Baka naman kasi hanggang panaginip mo, crush mo ako?”

“Tungaw, antok lang siguro talaga.” sabi niya tapos nag-peck na. “Bye na.”

“Ang saglit naman nun, Hannie!” reklamo ko pa. “Isa pa.”

Natawa tuloy siya sa pagrereklamo ko kaya lumapit ulit at humalik nang medyo mas matagal- bitin pa rin, pero pwede na. “Sige na. Text na lang kita.”

“You know the drill. Pag di ako nagrereply, tulog ako non.” sabi niya.

“Wow, walang special treatment pag jowa na?” biro ko.

“Wala. Wag kang feeling.” sagot niya, tapos binuksan na ang pinto. “Ingat ka ha.”

“Opo.” sagot ko. “Sana mahimbing tulog mo.”

“Talaga.” tanging sagot niya na lang bago siya tuluyan nang lumabas. Inintay ko siyang makapasok sa gate nila tapos lumingon siya para kumaway sa’kin. Nang makita kong nakapasok na siya sa loob ng bahay nila, doon ko na ulit pinaharurot ang kotse palabas ng village nila at nakangiti buong byahe pauwi.

\---

**Seungcheol:** Hannie

**Seungcheol:** Anong oras uwi ni tita?

**Seungcheol:** Punta ako diyan

**Jeonghan:** Mga 6pm siguro siya makakauwi ngayon. Bakit?

**Seungcheol:** Magpapakilala

**Jeonghan:** Tingin ko kilalang kilala ka na ni mama

**Seungcheol:** De, bilang boyfriend mo kasi.

Ilang beses pawala-wala yung nakalagay na _‘typing…’_ kaya nahalata kong hindi siya makasagot sa sinabi ko.

**Seungcheol:** Kinilig ka na ata masyado diyan.

**Jeonghan:** Ano ba kasi isasagot ko diyan?

**Seungcheol:** ‘Sige’ or ‘I love you’

**Jeonghan:** Yung una na lang.

**Jeonghan:** Sige, punta ka.

**Seungcheol:** HAHAHA pa-isang I love you naman diyan.

**Jeonghan:** Ambisyosong ‘to! Wala pa nga tayong isang araw!

**Jeonghan:** Saka akala ko kasama mo si tita?

**Seungcheol:** Umuwi na rin kami kasi bibisita daw amiga ni mama

**Jeonghan:** Alam niya na?

**Seungcheol:** Oo naman. Ang saya niya nga nung nalaman niya eh.

**Seungcheol:** Pinapasabi niya nga rin pala na kahit mama na lang din daw itawag mo sa kanya hahahahaha

**Jeonghan:** Loko HAHAHA si tita talaga oh

**Seungcheol:** Basta punta na lang ako, siguro mga 6pm?

**Seungcheol:** Or ngayon na kaya? Diretso na ko diyan? Miss na kita eh.

**Jeonghan:** Utang na loob, gusto ko pa matulog

**Seungcheol:** Edi panoorin kita matulog?

**Jeonghan:** Manggugulo ka lang eh. 6 ka na pumunta.

**Seungcheol:** 5?

**Jeonghan:** Tigas ng ulo.

**Seungcheol:** 5:30? :D

**Jeonghan:** Fine, fine. 

**Seungcheol:** Sige na, tulog ka na! Sleep well :)

**Seungcheol:** See you later

**Jeonghan:** Good night, see you. Text ka nalang pag nandito ka na.

\---

Wala din akong magawa sa bahay pagkauwi kaya napagdesisyunan ko nang pumunta agad kila Hannie ng bandang mga 5pm. Magbabyahe pa rin naman at iniisip kong pwede naman akong maghintay ng konti sa labas ng gate nila o sa living room nila- pinapapasok naman ako kaagad ni Hyeri kahit tulog ang kuya niya. 

Wala pang isang minuto na naghihintay ako sa labas, may dumating na pamilyar na pulang kotse. Nang marecognize ko kung kanino ‘yon, agad kong sinara ang makina ng kotse ko at bumaba kasama ang binili kong basket ng prutas para kay tita. 

Saktong nakapark na ang pulang kotse sa garahe nila nang makababa ako’t makapasok sa loob. Inintay kong makababa ang sakay ng kotseng ‘yon at agad siyang nilapitan. 

“Tita!” masiglang bati ko.

“Hijo!” nakangiting bati niya rin, tapos bumeso ako sa kanya.

“Kamusta po kayo?”

“Ayos lang naman, hijo. Ngarag pa rin sa office, napaaga lang ng konti ang uwi ngayon.” sagot niya. “Kamusta ka naman?”

“Ayos lang din po, medyo kabado at excited lang po sa graduation.” honest na sagot ko. 

“Nako, parehas na parehas kayo ni Jeonghan.” sabi niya. “Alam ba niyang nandito ka na?”

“Ay, hindi pa po. 5:30 pa po niya ako pinapapunta kaso wala rin po kasi akong magawa sa bahay kaya napaaga na rin po ako.” sabi ko. “Ay, para sa inyo po pala ‘to, tita. Dalhin ko na lang din po sa loob para sainyo.”

“Nako, salamat, hijo. Halika, pasok ka.” sabi niya tapos naunang tumungo sa may pinto. “Nagtutulog pa siguro ang anak ko, mukhang napuyat sa roadtrip niyo.”

“Mukha nga po eh, kaya inuwi ko po siya agad. Sorry po, tinanghali na po kami ng balik.” medyo nahihiyang sabi ko, pero sumenyas siya agad na tinatanggi yung sinabi ko.

“Wag mo alalahanin yun! Walang problema.” sabi niya. “Pa’no, kailangan ko pang maghanda ng hapunan.”

“Tulungan ko na po kayo!” pagrerekomenda ko. “Para maka-kwentuhan ko rin po kayo, tita. Medyo matagal ko na po pala kayo di naabutan dito sa bahay niyo.”

Napangiti naman siya’t tumango. “Sige, sige. Tara sa kusina.”

Sinundan ko si tita sa kusina at pinatong na rin sa kitchen counter nila yung basket ng prutas na dala ko. 

“Kamusta naman ang roadtrip niyo?” tanong ni tita. 

“Sobrang saya po. Iba po talaga pag si Jeonghan ang kasama.” sagot ko, at doon pa lang, feeling ko nakatunog na si tita kasi tumingin siya sa’kin na parang may kahulugan.

“That’s good.” komento niya. “Buti napapayag mo si Jeonghan? Ayaw pa naman nun sa biglaang mga lakad. Kahit sa’min minsan naiinis siya pag bigla-bigla kaming nagpaplano.” 

“Parang bihira naman po yatang tumanggi si Jeonghan sa’kin.” natatawa at pabirong sagot ko kaya natawa din si tita.

“Tama ka naman doon.” pag-sang-ayon niya. “Iba talaga kayong dalawa sa isa’t isa, kaya hindi na nakakagulat ‘yon. San naman ba kayo nakaabot?”

“Sa Tagaytay po.” 

“Oh! Dapat inextend niyo na ang stay niyo at tumuloy kayo sa bahay namin doon. Nandun naman ang lola ni Jeonghan.” sabi ni tita. 

“Biglaan po kasi eh, pero pwede naman po kung ayain po ako ni Jeonghan ulit doon.” sagot ko.

“Sa summer, pwedeng pwede ‘yan.” sabi ni tita na para bang siguradong sigurado siya. “Gusto nga ni Jeonghan na isama ka sa bakasyon namin sa Baguio sa summer eh. Walang problema sa’min, kaso sabi ko sa kanya, magpapaalam muna sa mama mo.”

“Wala pong problema kay mama yun. Malakas din po si Jeonghan doon e.” sagot ko. “Bakit daw po pala niya ko gustong isama bigla?”

“Siguro kasi yun ang huling out-of-town na naischedule namin bago magsimula ang first sem niya at bago siya umalis.” sagot ni tita. “Mukhang gusto atang kumuha ng napakaraming lakas ng loob sayo buong summer break niyo.”

Napangiti naman ako doon. “Ganun rin naman po ang balak kong gawin.” 

“Alam mo, hijo, nung una, nagulat kami ng tito mo nung sinabi ni Jeonghan na gusto niyang subukang mag-exchange student ng isang sem. Pero sabi niya, matagal niya na daw pinag-iisipan ‘yon simula nung nakita niya yung offer na yun, tapos ikaw daw ang nag-motivate sa kanya na kunin yung opportunity.” kwento niya. “Hindi pa kita napapasalamatan sa lagi mong pagsuporta kay Jeonghan sa mga desisyon niya. Alam kong hindi rin ‘yon madali para sa’yo kasi nakadepende kayo lagi sa isa’t isa simula dati pa lang.”

“Malungkot po talaga ako, sa totoo lang. Pero napag-usapan naman po namin ni Jeonghan na wala kaming dapat ikatakot kung para sa mga pangarap kasi di naman po kami mag-iiwanan. Lalo po ngayon.” 

Napangiti lalo si tita. Nararamdaman kong alam niya ang ibig kong sabihin. “Masaya akong nandyan kayo para sa isa’t isa.” 

“Ma?” napalingon kami parehas ni tita nang marinig namin ang boses ni Han, na halatang bagong gising. “Aga niyo naman parehas.”

“Nagkita kami ni tita sa labas.” sabi ko. “Saka ayan oh, sakto, 5:30.”

“Anong pinag-uusapan niyo?” tanong niya.

Nagkatinginan kami nang makabuluhan ni tita kaya iniba ko na lang ang topic. “Kamusta tulog mo?”

“Sarap ng tulog ko. Grabe, bagsak talaga ako pagkahiga ko.” sagot niya. “Next time nga na mag-aya kang mag-roadtrip, agahan mo ng konti.”

“Maaga naman na yun, sadyang napasarap lang ang kwentuhan natin.” depensa ko. 

“Ang daldal mo kasi.” biro niya. 

“Kala mo naman ikaw hindi.” biro ko pabalik, kaya natawa si tita.

“Hay, kayong dalawa, tulungan niyo na nga lang ako dito.” sabi niya kaya agad kaming lumapit at nakinig sa pinapagawa niya. 

Habang naghahanda ng hapunan, kinamusta lang ni tita ang pamilya ko, ang university application ko, ang tropa, pati na rin ang mga suot namin para sa Grad Ball. Pare-parehas kaming maraming kwento kaya hindi namin namalayang lumilipas na pala ang oras at handa na ang hapunan.

Puno ng tawanan ang hapag-kainan habang kumakain kami ng hapunan. Ngayon lang din kasi nakauwi nang maaga si tita ngayong linggo kaya ngayon lang siya nakapagluto ng hapunan ulit para kila Hyeri.Ginamit niya ang chance na ‘yon para kamustahin parehas sila Hyeri at Jeonghan- at hindi ko man lang naramdamang out of place ako. Una sa lahat, sinisigurado nilang nakakasunod ako sa mga usapan, at pangalawa, siguro madalas din talaga kaming magkasama ni Jeonghan kaya marami akong alam di lang tungkol sa kanya pero sa mga kapamilya niya rin. 

“Wala pa namang napupusuan si bunso, di ba?” casual at mapagbirong tanong ni tita. 

“Wala.” simpleng sagot lang ni Hyeri.

“Wala daw.” mahinang sabi ni Jeonghan, pero malas ni Hyeri kasi narinig ni tita. 

“Ay, meron ba?” medyo gulat pang tanong ni tita, pero natutuwa. “Sino?”

“Si Josh--” 

“Kuya!” sita ni Hyeri sa kuya niya kaya napatahimik si Jeonghan habang natatawa.

“Ah, si Joshua?” amused na tanong ni tita. “Mabait na bata ‘yon. Nice choice.”

“Lakad pa kita dun!” pagpresinta ko. “Kung okay lang kay tita.”

“Aba, oo naman.” natatawa at pang-asar pa na sagot ni tita kaya nag-alburuto lalo si Hyeri. 

Pagkatapos naming kumain ng hapunan at magligpit, ipinaalam ko si Jeonghan kay tita at tulad ng inaasahan, pumayag naman siya kaagad.

“San tayo pupunta?” tanong ni Jeonghan pagkalabas namin ng gate nila.

“Basta.” sabi ko na lang tapos pinagbuksan siya ng pinto, pero masama pa rin ang tingin niya nang lumingon ako sa kanya. “Magugustuhan mo, promise.”

Hindi naman nagtagal at napasakay din siya at pumunta na ako sa driver’s seat. Wala akong inaksayang oras at pinaandar na agad ang kotse. Siguro mga 15 minutes lang ang inabot ng pagdadrive ko tutal wala naman nang masyadong tao sa daan ng gantong oras. Mukhang medyo nag-aalangan pa nga si Han bago siya lumabas ng kotse nang mag-park ako’t pinahinto ang kotse ko sa madilim at mapunong lugar. 

“Katakot naman dito.” komento niya. 

“Madalas ako dito. Trust me.” sabi ko, tapos nauna nang lumabas. Sumunod din naman siya’t pumunta ako agad sa side niya para hawakan ang kamay niya. 

“Ano ba kasing meron dito?” tanong niya.

“Basta, malalaman mo.” sagot ko habang pinagpapatuloy ang paglalakad.

Nang makarating kami sa lagi kong tambayan, nakita kong nagningning ang mga mata niya. Hindi ko lang sigurado kung literal na nagningning dahil sa mga ilaw na nanggagaling sa mga building sa view mula sa taas ng hill o dahil sa pagka-amazed niya. Alam ko kasing mahilig si Hannie sa ganitong mga view. Ang napansin ko sa kanya, he’s quite a nyctophile. Gustong gusto niya ang view ng gabi, lalo yung may ganitong mga ilaw. He finds it the most comforting. Sunrise probably comes second and sunset is a close third.

“Naalala kong mahilig ka sa night view kaya dinala kita dito sa tambayan ko pag gusto kong lumabas pero tulog ka.” sabi ko. “Night view ang pinakagusto mong view, di ba?”

‘Hindi ah.” sagot niya habang nakatingin pa rin sa view. 

“Eh? Ano?”

“Ikaw.” nakangiting banat niya, kaya di ko na tuloy alam kung mas kinilig ba ko sa ngiti niya o sa banat niya. “Joke, oo.”

“Okay na nga eh. Nag-joke pa eh.” reklamo ko.

“Ikaw na ngayon. Second na lang ang night view.” pabirong pagbawi niya. “Madalas ka kamo dito?”

“Oo. Minsan kapag gusto kong mapag-isa o pag gusto kong lumabas sa gabi pero tulog ka or busy, dito ako pumupunta.” kwento ko.

“Pwede mo namang ayain si Joshua? Or sila Gyu? Si Jihoon?” tanong niya.

“Ikaw nga ang gusto ko kasama. Ikaw lang naman ang sinasama ko sa ganito.” sabi ko.

Natahimik lang kami saglit kasi hinayaan ko lang siyang tumitig sa view. Nagpatugtog na lang ako sa phone para mas dama niya. 

_Playing:_ _Make it with you by Ben & Ben_

Napatingin tuloy siya sa’kin at natawa ng konti sa biglaang pagpapatugtog ko.

“Hilig mo talagang magpatugtog ng ganyang mga kanta bigla.” komento niya.

“Para mas dama mo.” sabi ko, tapos kinuha ang isang kamay niya para hawakan. “Hannie, tapos mo na yung valedictory speech mo?”

“Hindi pa nga eh, sa totoo lang.” sagot niya. “Pero gagawin ko na siguro mamaya pagkauwi o bukas. Hindi ko pa kasi alam kung saan ko sisimulan.” 

“Ano ba dapat ang laman?” tanong ko.

“Pagwewelcome sa mga tao, pagpapasalamat sa teachers, thoughts tungkol sa pag-graduate. The usual.” sagot niya. “Dadating naman ang ideas sa’kin soon. Masusulat ko rin ‘yan.”

“May special mention ba ang tropa diyan?” kalahating pabirong tanong ko.

“Oo naman.” sagot niya. “Lalo ikaw, syempre.”

“Uy wag, baka mapasigaw talaga ako ng _uy, jowa ko ‘yan!_ Habang nag-iispeech ka.” biro ko. “Anong feeling maging valedictorian, Hannie?”

“Sobrang fulfilling, syempre.” sagot niya. “Natatandaan mo yung pinag-usapan natin last summer bago mag-pasukan?”

“Alin doon?”

Hinarap niya sa’kin ang buong katawan niya kaya nakatingin lang kami sa isa’t isa ngayon.

_Dreams_

_They’re for those who sleep_

_Life is for us to keep_

_And if you’re wondering what this song is leading to_

_I want to make it with you_

“Yung wag nating sayangin ang senior year?” tanong niya.

_“Grabe ‘no, huling taon na natin sa high school. Ang bilis ng panahon.” natatandaan kong sabi ko kay Jeonghan._

_“Oo nga eh. Nakakaexcite na nakakakaba din.” sabi niya. “President na ko sa club at ikaw naman, aspiring Captain ball. Sana maenjoy pa rin natin kahit nakakastress.”_

_“Oo naman.” confident na sagot ko. “Enjoyin lang natin. Pwede naman ‘yon. Naiintindihan kong gusto mo rin naman na mag-all-in sa pag-eeffort ngayong taon lalo’t last na, pero hindi rin dapat natin pabayaan na puro yun lang ang maalala natin kapag binalikan natin ang Senior year.”_

_“Sana ganun nga.” sabi niya. “Mas madami mang stress sa acads, pero sana mas madami pa doon yung mga masasayang memories ngayong taon.”_

_“Kaya nga dapat enjoyin din. Kita mo, nung Grade 10, sobrang stressed ka sa pag-aaral mo, namiss mo tuloy yung goal mong mag-Valedictorian. Nakulangan ka kasi sa pag-relax at pag-eenjoy.” sabi ko._

_Natahimik ako saglit, tapos humarap sa kanya nang makaisip ako ng idea._

_“How about this? Mag-set tayo ng goal na eenjoyin natin ang Senior year. Goal natin ang makagraduate nang walang pagsisisi, pero hindi lang yung sa pag-aaral ang nakapaloob sa goal na ‘yon.” sabi ko._

_“Mapagbabalanse ko pa ba ‘yan?” medyo nag-aalangan na tanong niya._

_“Oo naman!” confident na sagot ko. “Aayain kitang gumala every once in a while. Okay?”_

_Tumingin siya sa’kin nang may pag-aalangan pa rin._

_“Basta, magfofocus naman tayo pag kailangan eh, tapos gagamitin natin yung ibang oras para mag-enjoy.” pagkukumbinsi ko pa rin. “Okay?”_

_Ngumiti siya nang maliit tapos tumango. “Okay.”_

“Tingin mo masasabi natin na natupad natin yung goal natin?” tanong ko sa kanya.

“Alam mo, tingin ko, oo.” sagot niya. “Nakakagulat, actually. Kasi lahat ng ginawa kong paghihirap ngayong taon, nag-pay off naman sa dulo, lalo siguro kasi nag-enjoy ako at maraming nakasuporta sa’kin. Lalo sa mga paglelead ko. Tapos naachieve ko rin yung goal kong mag-Valedictorian.”

“Oo nga eh. Nakakaamaze pala talaga ang nagagawa ng emotional support na nabibigay ng mga tao, ‘no?” sabi ko sa kanya. “Akala ko rin mas maalala ko yung stress sa Physics, research, entrep, kisa sa mga masayang ala-ala, pero halos nakakalimutan ko na nga kung saan ako nahirapan nung mga nakaraang quarter eh.”

Sumang-ayon pa siya habang natatawa. “Mas natatandaan ko pa nga ata yung mga lugar kung saan nadapa si Mingyu kisa sa mga formula na kabisadong kabisado ko dati eh.”

Natawa tuloy ako. “Sana wag naman siya mag-huling banat at madapa pa sa Grad Ball.” 

Natawa siya lalo at nagpatuloy lang na ganun ang gabi namin. Nakaharap sa magandang view, nag-uusap at nagtatawanan. Parang dati lang- pero mas attached at mas open kami ngayon, at hindi maitatanggi na may mga harutan din in between. 

Inaya ko nang umuwi si Hannie ng mga bandang 9:30 kasi may pasok pa kami kinabukasan. Nagrereklamo pa nga si Hannie kung bakit ang aga daw namin umuwi, eh practice na lang naman para sa graduation at grad ball ang ganap sa mga susunod na araw.

“Kailangan mo pa kamo isulat yung speech mo.” sabi ko sa kanya. 

“Eh ba’t ayaw mo mag-stay na lang muna?” naka-pout pang tanong niya kaya napangiti ako, pero umiling ako kaagad para mapigilan na rin ang temptasyon sa imbita niya. 

“Kailangan mong mag-focus. Baka puro tungkol sa’kin lang ang masulat mo pag nag-stay ako.” sagot ko. “Ang clingy naman ng jowa ko.”

“Ay eto na, bababa na.” pagpapabebe niya pa kaya sumuko na rin siya at binuksan ang pinto. Tinanggal ko ang seatbelt ko at sinundan siya.

“Tawag na lang ako pagkauwi ko, ha?” sabi ko. 

“Text muna.” paalala niya.

“Pfft, sorry. Opo, magtetext ako pagkauwi.” pag-ulit ko, tapos kinuha ko ang kamay niya’t hinalikan ang likod non. “I love you.”

Nakita ko sa pag-galaw ng mga mata niya at sa pamumula ng pisngi niya ang gulat sa ginawa at sinabi ko, kaya natawa pa ako bago ko ulitin ang sinabi ko. “Sabi ko, I love you, Hannie.”

Naubo siya at napaiwas ng tingin bago magsalita nang mahina. “I love you, too.”

Natawa ako sa biglang pagka-mahiyain niya kasi never pa kami nahiya sa isa’t isa simula nang maging close kami. Nilagay ko ang palad ko sa isang pisngi niya habang hindi pa rin mapigilan ang labi ko sa pagngiti. “Ngayon ka pa nahiya sa’kin, sus. Pasalamat ka cute ka.”

“D-dami mong alam! Umuwi ka na.” pagbubugaw niya pa sa’kin.

“Sige na nga, para masimulan mo na rin yung speech mo.” sabi ko, badyang aalis na sana, pero hinawakan niya bigla ang braso ko.

“May nakakalimutan ka yata.” 

Hindi naman ako natagalan para i-figure out kung ano yung sinasabi niya, kaya nilapit ko na sa kanya ang mukha ko at pinagtama ang mga labi namin. Naramdaman ko ang pag-pulupot niya ng braso niya sa leeg ko at ang pag-respond niya sa halik.

“Okay na, pwede ka na umuwi.” sabi niya pagkahiwalay namin, pero mapagbiro ang tono niya tapos humalik pa ulit. 

“Sure ka? Gusto mo pa yata ng kiss eh.” banat ko kaya natawa siya’t napahiwalay na nang tuluyan.

“Sige na, sige na. Pag di ka pa umalis, baka di ako makapagpigil at late ka na makauwi.” sabi niya.

“Sure na talaga, pinapauwi mo na ko?” tanong ko, tapos tumango siya habang natatawa. “Sige, bye na.”

“Text mo ko pag nakauwi ka na ha.” narinig kong sabi niya nang pasakay na ko sa kotse, tapos kinawayan ko na lang siya nung paalis na ako.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeonghan’s POV

_Playing: Prom - The Juans_

_  
_Gabi na ng Grad Ball at ang tanging ibig sabihin lang non ay gagraduate na talaga kami bukas. Magkakahalo man ang mga emosyon na nararamdaman ko ngayon, napansin ko ring unti-unti na kong natututong magbawas ng mga takot simula nang maging kami ni Cheol. Ganito pala talaga ang feeling pag may kasama ka sa lahat ng bagay- mas magaan sa pakiramdam kasi walang kinikimkim.

Tila tumaas lahat ng balahibo ko sa katawan nang may maramdaman akong kamay sa balikat ko. Bahagya akong napalingon para makita kung sino ‘yon.

“Hi.” nakangiting bati niya.

Napangiti din ako sa kanya. “Hi.”

Hindi ko maitatangging nagugulat pa rin ako tuwing nakikita ko si Cheol o kahit maalala ko lang na kami na talaga. Parang dati lang kasi, sa mga sinusulat ko lang ako nakakapaglabas ng pagka-hopeless ko sa kanya, pero eto siya ngayon, nakatayo sa harap ko. Pansin kong kakaiba ang mga ngiti niya simula nung gabing ‘yon. Tila ba kampante at masaya sa lahat. At sobrang saya rin sa pakiramdam na makita siyang ganon.

“Sayaw tayo?” nakangangiti pa ring sabi niya at nilahad ang kamay niya.

Tumango ako bilang sagot tapos kinuha ang kamay niya. Hinayaan ko siyang hilahin ako papunta sa gitna kung saan parami na nang parami ang mga couple na sumasayaw. 

_Weird._

Never ko kasi naimagine na magkaka-boyfriend ako bago ako matapos sa High School. Ang buong akala ko, magloloko lang kami nila Joshua pag dumating na yung araw ng prom. Yung tipong pagala-gala lang, pakuha-kuha ng pagkain, pagtitripan ang isa’t isa, pero kung hindi dahil sa road trip na naging plot twist ng Senior year ko, hindi siguro ako magiging ganito kasaya.

“Nasabi ko na bang mukha kang anghel ngayong gabi?” sabi ni Cheol nang magsimula na naming sabayan ng pag-sway ang kanta.

“Bolero.” sagot ko. “Pero sige na nga, ngayong gabi lang naman kamo.”

“Edi sasabihin ko ‘yan sa’yo lagi tuwing magkikita tayo.” sabi niya. “Happy 5th day-sary, Han.”

“Corny mo naman dun sa day-sary.” komento ko. “Limang araw pa lang tayo pero feeling ko nakaka-ilang linggo o buwan na tayo sa dami ng mga natutunan ko tungkol sayo ever since the roadtrip.”

“Natatandaan mo yung sinabi mo sa’kin na tingin mo magtatagal si Soonyoung saka Jihoon kasi nagsimula silang familiar na sa isa’t isa?” tanong niya tapos tumango ako. “Naiintindihan ko na kung paano mo nasabi ‘yon just with your instincts. And I could say na we’re going to be the same.”

“How come?”

“Kasi we went beyond our familiarity with each other as close friends. That’s where our feelings came from.” sabi niya.

“Isn’t that rather scary?” mahinang tanong ko habang nakatitig sa mga mata niya.

I have to admit that I was scared to ask, too. I’ve loved Cheol since God knows when and now that we’re dating, there’s a concurring fear na baka we’re better off as friends. What if hindi pala romantic feelings yung meron siya? There are too many what if’s lingering in my mind, but it was as if my breath stopped together with my concerns when the light shone through his eyes and I saw sincerity. 

“Not for me.” sabi niya. “I never doubted you as a friend, much more as a lover. I just feel so stupid for not recognizing how compatible we are as a couple since before.”

“Aren’t you worried?” I vaguely asked. Nangingilid na kasi ang mga luha ko. Limang araw pa lang kami at ayoko sana ng kahit anong panggulo, but I feel like I had to let it out. Assurance is what I need the most in this terrifying situation, after all

“About us?” tanong niya.

Umiling ako. “No, your feelings for me.”

He showed a little smile before gently wiping away a tear at the edge of my eye using his thumb. “Han, I want to be with you.”

“Ako rin naman, Cheol. I--”

“Narecognize ko agad yung pagbabago ng feelings ko sayo from friendly feelings to genuine, romantic feelings.” sabi niya. “That’s why I asked you to be mine that night-- well, dawn. I was sure. I wouldn’t have taken the bullet and risk our close bond if I wasn’t.”

I hugged him tight instead of saying another word. 

_“Isasayaw ka sa ulap, damhin ang hangin. Ang ihip na nagsisilbing himig natin…”_ pagkanta niya habang nakatingin sa mga mata ko. Kinuha niya ang isang kamay ko habang kinakanta ang kasunod. _“Kasabay ng tibok ng mga puso natin, nagniningnig ang mga bituin.”_

“Napansin mo bang di tayo natapos dun sa 9 facts game?” tanong ko sa kanya. 

“Ay, oo nga ‘no.” puna niya. “Sige, ikaw muna.”

“Feeling ko ang swerte swerte ko sa boyfriend ko.” nakangiting sabi ko. “Pogi na, magaling pa kumanta.”

“Crush na crush mo talaga ako eh, ‘no?” pagbibiro niya kaya nahampas ko siya nang pabiro, pero mahina lang. “Okay, fact number nine, mas swerte naman daw yung boyfriend mo sayo.”

“Talaga? Pano niya naman daw nasabi?” pakikiride ko sa trip niya.

“Maintindihin ka raw saka maalagain.” sagot niya. “Ewan ko ba, ang dami kasi masyadong dahilan yung sinabi niya sa’kin eh, nilayasan ko na nga lang.” 

“Loko ka talaga!” natatawang sabi ko sa kanya.

“Di niya pa nga matigilan yung kakakwento sa’kin kung gano siya ka-proud at hindi makapaniwala na jowa niya yung Valedictorian ng batch nila.” dagdag niya pa. “Nakita niya daw kasi kung gaano ka-hardworking ‘yon nung di pa kayo. Pag nga daw mag-Valedictory speech ka na, gusto niya nga daw sumigaw at ipagmalaki sa lahat na jowa niya ‘yon.”

“Talaga? Gagawin niya ‘yon?” nakangiting tanong ko.

“Kung gusto mo daw.” sagot niya kaya parehas kaming natawa. “Pero seryoso, Han, hindi ako makapaniwala na akin ka.”

“Grabe naman ‘to. Bakit?”

“Yoon Jeonghan. Valedictorian ng batch 20xx, matunog ang pangalan sa mga academic competition. Madaming kakilala kahit sa mga lower levels. Wow, jowa ko talaga ‘yon? Yung bituin na ‘yon? Sa dinami-dami ng kakilala niya, ako talaga pinili niya? Sa’kin siya nagkagusto? Ganun yung feeling.” sabi niya. Tinitignan ko lang ang paglawak lalo ng ngiti niya at hinayaan siyang haplusin ang pisngi ko. “Han, ikaw na talaga.”

“Okay na sayo na aalis ako?” tanong ko.

“Napag-usapan na natin ‘to, di ba? Masakit para sa’kin kasi nasanay na kong magkasama tayo lagi, pero tama ka. Kailangan natin labanan lahat ng takot para sa mga pangarap natin. Hindi din naman ako magiging ganito kasaya kung hindi ko tinapangan ang loob ko para tanungin ka kung pwede ba nating subukan ‘to. Pakiramdam ko kaya na natin lahat ng kinatatakutan natin dati, hawak naman natin ang isa’t isa sa daan na ‘to. And we still have the whole summer to ourselves.” sagot niya. “I’m proud of you, Han. I’m happy that you’re not afraid to dream of flying high.”

“We.” pagcorrect ko. “We are going to fly high. Together.” 

He smiled and gently placed both of his hands on each side of my neck. Lumapit siya lalo at nagtanim ng halik sa noo ko. “Of course, love. Of course. Simula nang maging tayo, pakiramdam ko walang limit yung mga kaya kong gawin.”

I remained silent.

“Pakiramdam ko, ‘yang mga bituin na ‘yan, wala ‘yang taas niyang mga ‘yan pag magkasama tayo.” sabi niya kaya natawa ako’t yumakap sa kanya. “I love you.” 

“I love you, Cheol.” sagot ko as I let go of the hug. “Mahal na mahal.”


End file.
